In love or not?
by JessyHeick
Summary: This is the first book of Jim and Jessica. This where how it is, to be the new one, on a totally new school. Lets see if Jim can fight for the one he loves. And can Jessica learn to trust other people? Book 1
1. Leaving

It was in the middle of November. Jessica Hinrichsen went down the stairs, and saw her mother, talking at the phone.  
>"Okay, well then I will go and tell her that." Her mom laughed. "Okay, bye." She then putted the phone back, and looked at her daughter.<p>

"What did they say?" Jessica asked. Her arms was crossed and her eyes told everyone that she wasn't ready for anything her mom would say. Maria sighed. Her daughter could really be difficult, when it came to moving or not moving. Sure Jessica was excited to, get to Interstllar Academy, but to say goodbye... that was something she didn't want to do.

"That you start November 26... on Saturday.

Jessica was shocked. "So soon! Why? I mean... I can't... " She stammered. This was so sudden. Jessica had about a half year before, she should start. "I need to be alone..." and with those words, she ran off to her room. Her mom sighed and began to make dinner.

* * *

><p>Jessica sat on her bed. Thinking. Yes the girl wanted to go. But... it all happened so soon. To soon. She didn't really had the time to say goodbye, to her friends. And a call was pretty expensive, letters would take like forever... it was just so hard to understand. With a big sigh, Jess lied down on her back on her bed. Just looking at the ceiling.<p>

Next day came to fast. It was Thursday and there was only two days before she had to go. How could she tell her friends, that she had to leave them?

"Hey Jess!" It was Jonas and Mikkel, Jess's two best friends at her school. They had known each other for some years now, always looked out for each backs.

"Hey guys." She tried to give her best smile.

"What's wrong?" Mikkel asked her. Both boys knew when their friend wasn't happy. She was so smiling and happy, most of the time. And they knew that Jess always tried to hide her feelings, when she was sad or angry.

"It's just..." Jess started, trying to hold her tears back.

Jonas sighed, already knowing what it could be. "It's the school isn't it?"

She nodded.

"When are you going to leave?"

"On Saturday..." The girl tried, her hardest not to cry. But it was just so difficult. The sad faces on her friends, didn't help her to get into a better mood.

Suddenly Mathilde came out from her classroom. Also one of Jess's friends. Curious to know what her friends was talking about, she walked over to them.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked with her smile.

Jessica couldn't handle it anymore... her lip began to tremble, eyes was filling up with tears. She walked over to a big stone, her back turned to her friends and her hands drying her eyes. Jessica was taking deep breathe, trying to hold her tears back.

"What's wrong?" Mathilde asked confused. Jonas and Mikkel from Jessica, to each other and then back to Mathilde.

"She is going to leave... in two days..." Answered Mikkel.

Mathilde looked shocked at him. "Is she going to Interstalla Academy? On saturday!" They nodded.

All 3 teens walked over to Jessica. The 15 year old girl, heard their footsteps, she didn't wanted to look them with her tears streaming down on her face. Before she knew it, her 3 friends hugged her tight. Just made Jessica cry even more.

* * *

><p>The two days went fast. Maria and her daughter were at Montressor Spaceport. Getting up to where the ship was.<p>

"Come on sweetie! Your ship is waiting!" It was Jess's mom who called.

"I can't go now! Mathilde, Jonas and Mikkel wanted to come and say goodbye!" Jess shouted back.

"I know that you are going to miss them, but you gotta get on your ship before it leave without you."

Jessica sighed, walked over to her mother gave her long hug and went slowly up to the ship, that was supposed to changes her future. Giving one last glance, she walked inside, but just as she took a step inside, she heard her friends call her name. Jess turned around and ran back down to give her friends the biggest hug.

"I'm gonna miss you guys!" she cried.

"We will miss you too." Mathilde crying too.

At the time, the ship honked at her. She let go of her friends, and dried her tears away.

"I have to go... I'll miss you. Hopefully we'll see each other soon again."

"I bet we do." smiled Mikkel.

They hugged one last time, and then Jessica ran over to the ship. She looked outside at the window, and saw her friends and mom waving to her. Another tear felt down at her cheek. This was going to be a long trip...


	2. Meeting

"Mr. Hawkins and Miss Hinrichsen! Why are you late?" asked the teacher, he was a mixture of a bear and a cat, his cloths was very old school and he was wearing glasses. When he saw the young girl, his eyes narrowed, looking down at his paper again. Hinrichsen?

"Well… we kind of got lost." Jessica answered shyly. Feeling uncomfortable with all the eyes looking at her and Jim.

"I see... Miss. Hinrichsen? Wasn't your dad's name Kim Hinrichsen?" Jessica looked from the teacher and then at Jim.

"Uhm, yes sir?"

"Hmm... well the apple don't fall far from the tree, I see. And you already breaking the rules. Miss. Hinrichsen." The teacher nodded to her pants, Jess saw what he meant, but she wasn't really breaking the rules, was she? "You both get detention."

"What?" Said Jim and Jessica surprised. Jessica most. She had thought that maybe, they would get a warning, but the most funny thing, was the way the teacher had looked at her, when she told him about her dad.

"Yes, you got a whole hour late, that's more than any students have ever done." He said. "You can sit over there, and wait in this class, after this hour. And you'll call me Sir or Mr. Sun from now on." Jim and Jessica Sighed and walked down to two seats that was standing next to the window and close together.

"Great start, huh?" Whispered Jessica, to Jim. He smiled and nodded. The blond guy and his friends were in the same class, and they just gave Jessica a smug glare and smiles. This told her that this was something that he had planned.

* * *

><p>At the Detention, Mr. Sun told to the two trouble makers, that he was going to get something. Jim and Jessica was sitting on the each side of the classroom. As the teacher went out. Jim spoke up:<p>

"So is it your first detention?" He asked.

Jessica nodded. "Yep, first time in my life, you?"

"Nah… tried it a couple of times." Jim said, with a little smile.

"Really? What for?"

"I got into fights, didn't make my homework and came late to the classes."

"Like today." They laughed, and then went silence again. Both teens didn't know what to talk about. So Jessica began to draw. It was one of her favorite things to do. Jim notice what she was doing, and tried curiously to look, from behind her shoulder.

"What are you drawing?" He asked. Jessica has been in her own thoughts, and got a shock, which made her to throw all her papers into the ground. Hurry she got down on the floor and picked up her papers. Jim felt guilty and began to help the girl.

"I'm sorry…" He said.

"It's okay, I just can get hurry distracted, when I draw." Jess smiled, and Jim smiled back.

Suddenly without they even had noticed it, their hands were touching each other. Both looked from the paper and then back to each others eyes, Jim hurried took his hand away, and so did Jessica. Both teens giving a shy smile and blushing. Jim was scratching the back of his neck, while Jess was rubbing her arm. Morph flew out of his owner pocket and formed into a heart, making both teens blushing even more. Jim grabbed the little shape shifter, and putted him back, where he was supposed to be. Morph was just giggling.

"Thanks… thanks for the help." She said when they stood up again.

"No problem." Jim's cheeks were still red as a tomato, and just when they heard footsteps outside the classroom, they ran back to their seats.

Finally when the half of the day was done. Jess and Jim was walking down the hallway.

Jim had thought about asking, Jess to eat lunch with him, since both of them was new at this school, and had been through things. Maybe he was to hard on her at the start? And after the way he had talked to her, he wouldn't blame her if she said no.

"Hey... I was wondering, if you would like to eat lunch with me?" he asked after a little while.

Jess stopped. "Really? I mean... I actually didn't thought you liked me."

"Yeah well, maybe your not that bad... for a girl." The teen boy said with a smirk. Jess smirked back and gave him a friendly punch on his arm. Jim rubbed it with a grin.

"Very funny. You are not bad yourself, for a boy." She winked. Jim smiled. "But sure, I wouldn't mind to talk to someone, who actually not bulling me for a changes."

Jim nodded in agreement. "So lets meet in 15 minutes or so, gotta get this little pink blob, back to my room, before anyone sees him." he patted his pocket gently. Morph had stayed in Jim's pocket since the detention.

"Hehe, yeah I'll see you in the canteen, if I don't get lost again."

Both laughed and went to each separated ways.

* * *

><p>After a little while, Jessica went down to the Canteen. It wasn't that difficult to find, since she got a good smell-sense and there was a lot of people who went in the same direction. As Jess stood in the door way, she looked around. Trying to figure out where she should sit and try to find Jim. Somehow she had hoped he had come there before she did... Jess really didn't liked places where there was to crowded, this time most because of all those eyes, that was looking at you. It really made her uncomfortable and unstable. Jess took a deep breath and went inside the canteen.<p>

"Hey you girl!" Jessica turned around and saw the duck-faced boy with all his friends. "Who are you searching for?" he asked.

"None of your business." She answered coldly back. The group stared at her, and then back at their 'boss'. The duck stood up and walked over to Jessica, standing right in front of her. She looked up. God... he was tall.

"What is your name, wimp?" The boy said with an evil smile.

Jess's eyes narrowed. "Let me hear yours, and I will consider tell you mine."

The duck gave a little laugh. That girl sure had guts. "Well all right then. Dive Anderson." he said with a smirk.

"Good, Dive. Now let me tell you something. I'm Jessica. And don't call me a wimp." She said without fear just irritation.

"Why, wimp?"

Jessica took that has a hint. Okay he asked for it. She thought to herself.

Jess then kicked him between Dive's legs, making the boy buckle over and fall on his knees, holding his hands right there, she had kicked.

"That's why." Jess said with a satisfied smile. Everyone in the canteen had stopped eating, and had seen the whole scene. Some of the students was laughing out loud, like others was trying to keep their laughing inside. Only Dive's friends wasn't laughing.

Jim went inside the canteen, only to see Dive on his knees, a girl turning around to face him, and a lot of kids laughing. Jess ran up to him, took his wrist and ran out from the canteen. "See ya later, Donald Duck!" She called.


	3. Lunch

Finally the teens had stopped, in front of the school. Jessica was laughing to death.  
>"What happen?" Jim asked breathless.<p>

"Well, I just gave him a 'Jessica' welcome." She began to laugh. Jim was still looking confused, but couldn't help to give a smile. Suddenly he could hear a sound, it wasn't high but it was close.

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

"Hear what?" and then the sound came again. Jessica looked down at her stomach. "I think it was me." Jim laughed.

"Are you really that hungry?" and then the rumbling came from him as well. He gave a shy smile. "Heh…"

"Well, I guess I'm not the only one." Jessica raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I wouldn't be hungry, if you didn't took me away."

"Haha well, then I guess I own you some food huh?"

Jim nodded in agreement, well knowing that they shouldn't go to the school's canteen he asked: "But where will you get the food?"

"Just fallow me gentleman." Jessica gave a smiled and bowed for him.

* * *

><p>Later the two teens was at Jessica's room.<p>

"Are you living here?" Jim asked surprised. Jessica nodded, and Jim just looked at the door, beside them and pointed at it. "This is where I live."

"Are you kidding? Well that's just so spooky!" Jessica began to laugh.

When they were into the room, her sub cases where left in the middle of her room. The room wasn't big, but there was a bed, on both sides at the door. At the bed, to the right, there was a bookshelf at the end of the bed, and after that there was, a little table with two chair. On the left side, there was another door where the bathroom was.

"Come in. My snacks are in the bag." She said, and took her bag on the right bed. "Here you go." She took some cookies out, and thew them over to where Jim was standing. He grabbed them and began to eat.

After a little while, Jess finally asked. "Do you think I could see your room too?"

"Uhm…." Jim needed to sink some of the cookies he had in his mouth. "Sure."

* * *

><p>In Jim's room, it didn't looked any different.<p>

"Well, this is my room." He said.

Jessica could see, that he already had unpacked. His cloths was at the left side bed. But there was something else, which took her attention away from the bed, that was his Solar surfer.

"Wow! You have a solar surfer?"

"You like them?"

"Yeah, we got them too where I came from, but my mom didn't want, me to get one. She was afraid of, if I got hurt or something."

Jim did his best not to laugh, but it didn't work well.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing I… just kind of thought of my own mother, she is very over protecting too."

"Ha! I would say no. You think your mom is over protecting? Well, you haven't met my mom." She gave his arm a little push.

Jim pushed her back. "Do you want to try?" He finally asked.

Jessica looked surprised at him. "Really? Are you serious?" Jim nodded. "Yeah!" She shouted, made him fall back. "Thanks! When do we start?"

"Woa-woa easy girl. We can start tomorrow if you want."

Jessica nodded eagerly and stood close to him.

"Geez! And I thought that girls, like make up, boy bands and some kind of that."

Jessica froze. "Well, then you haven't really been talking to, many girls in your life huh? I hate make ups! Tell you something, when my mom had painted her nails, I didn't wanted to hold her hand when I was little." Jim gave big eyes. "And yes I like some bands, but not for what they look like, but the songs they sings."

Jim looked surprised at her. This was the first time ever; he had met a girl, that didn't like make up. All the girls he use to know, were girls, who played with dolls, pony, make up and a lot of girl stuff.

"I didn't really play with dolls, it was dinosaur. But yes I liked to play with ponies too." Jessica gave a shy smile. Jim chuckled a little at his new friend. Maybe it wasn't that bad to have a girl as a friend.

* * *

><p>And then they agreed to spend the rest of their break, to take a little walk on the school ground. There were a lot of flowers in all kind of colors, even the trees has all kind of green leaves, there were some kind of birds, they had small beaks, they were blue and had no feathers. And there was even a little lake.<p>

"So how did you learn to kick asses like that?" Jim asked after a while.

"Well I have been living in a class, where I was the only girl, and I lived with that by 2 years." She answered.

"Really?"

Jessica gave a nod. "Well Jim Hawkins, what was your excuse to get in here?" She found a bench and sat down. Jim joined her.

"It's a long story. But you already know about Treasure Planet, Captain Amelia was the one who got me in here. And the whole story... well we don't really have time for the full story." He could see the disappointment in her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll tell you later." Jess then gave a smile.

"So… what is your story?"

"Well I… ok my mom, saw how I felt about my old school, and since I actually would like to be, a captain somehow, and that I love adventures, she suggested that I could get into this school." Jim listened closely to what the young girl said.

"As you know the school is very expensive, but my parents had saved some money, and since the municipality knew about the school thing, they gave money for the rest. My grades aren't the best, since I'm really bad at math, and I have some problems, with my grammar, but they accepted me, because they thought I was cut out for it." Jess rolled her eyes and Jim smiled.

"If you need help with anything of it, then you just can come to me."

"Thanks, Jim." Both teens smiled.

"No problem. So are you just living with your mom?" Jessica froze by this. Jim stopped too and looked at her, this was strange he thought.

"Yes I... have some hard time, with my dad. He left me and mom when I was 4 and then when I was 9 we meet again. So after that we almost never saw each other… but I don't need him… I'm doing just fine without him."

Jim looked at her, she sounded just like him, when he was on the ship to Treasure Planet.

_Silver: Your father not the teaching sort._  
><em>Jim: No he was more the taking off, and never coming back sort.<em>  
><em>Silver: Oh... sorry lad.<em>  
><em>Jim: Hey no big deal, I'm doing just fine.<em>

Suddenly the bell ringed. This made Jim come back to the real world. Jessica holds her hand close to her chest. She knew she didn't want to talk about it, and didn't want to tell anybody about it, and that was the way it was. She might not be able to hold it back forever, but for now, it was fine.

"Maybe we should go back to our classes." Jessica said, and began to heading off to the doors. Jim fallowed her.

The teens didn't went to the same class, but agreed to meet each other later. Jim was going to the fencing class, while Jess went to the astronomy class. Her favorite class.

It had actually turned out to an okay day. Hopeful it would stay like that.


	4. Talking together

When the day finally was over, Jim met up with Jess outside the academy. The two teens were talking and asking questions to each other. Since the day was over, the kids got back to their room, changing into to their general cloths.

"What is your favourite sport?" Jim asked her. He was wearing his old jacket, and had one hand on inside one of his pockets, while his pet Morph was inside the other taking a nap. "You already know mine." He said with a smile.

Jessica smiled brightly back. "That's easy! Swimming." She had her hands in her pockets too. "When I am in the water, it's like breathing, I mean… you know freedom, to do whatever you want, not thinking about to hurt other or even hurt yourself, just you and the water."

Jim nodded. That's was the same way he felt, when he was up in the air.

"Okay my turn. What kind of music do you like?"

Jim gave a thought. That was a difficult question. He never really thought about it, but sure he had some favourite artists. "Well I would say Linkin Park and John Rzeznik. Yours?"

"Hmmm… well I love music, but it really depends on what mood I am in… but lately I have been listening to Linkin Park and Pink."

The young smiled. Jim had never ever, met a girl like this one. Every girl he had met or knew, they were all so girly.

As the time passed by, Jim and Jessica was still stilling each other random questions, and as they had returned inside the academy again, they heard someone was yelling from the other side of the corridor.

"Leave me alone!" It was a young girl, a little bit older then Jess and Jim, she had long light brown hair, she was wearing her academy uniform (with a skirt instead of jeans), and her bang was brushed over to the left side of her face. "Give it back to me!" She shouted.

"Then come and take it Katie!" The ducky guy said, and held her pencil case above her head. Even though it seemed that the girl was taller then Jess, she couldn't reach it.

Jessica stopped, and saw the scene. Anger bubbled inside her, like a volcano there was ready to explode anytime soon. This guy was just too much! Jess was making her way over to the two people, but suddenly felt a hard grip on her shoulder.

"Jess, don't do it, it's not our problem." Jim said. He didn't want to get into more trouble. Detention was enough for one day.

"Lets get a teacher or something." He tried. But Jess's eyes clearly said no.

"I don't trust teachers, when it comes to this, and if you don't wanna help, then I'll." And with that Jessica got out of Jim's grip and stormed right over to the girl and Dive.

Jim looked after her, while Morph, who had been sleeping almost the entire day, gave him a 'please' look. "Argh! Blast it!" he shouted and followed Jessica.

"Your idiot! Give it back!" The girl shouted again. Dive just laughed, then took her by her shirt and threw her down on the floor.

"Hey leave her alone!" Jessica yelled and was now standing in front of the young girl.

Dive began to laugh even more. "Well, well isn't it you again? Well maybe it's time I give you, a lesson." Dive took a step forward, while Jess took one back, careful not to step on the person behind her.

"I don't think so." Jim said as he came between Jess and Dive. "Leave BOTH of them alone."

"You heard that guys? Little Mr Hawkins is protecting his girlfriend, and the little girl." Everyone began to laugh, and without any warning Jim was taking by his shirt and lifted up so he was face to face, with the schools bully. "I don't care if you found Treasure Planet, Hawkins, you are still phatic-"

"Mr Anderson!" It was the school's headmaster. "Put Mr Hawkins down, now!" He was tall, looked like an owl, he had glasses, that stopped at the middle of his beak, his cloths was old, actually kind of looked like, Dr Delbert Doppler cloth.

Dive growled and putted Jim back down at his feet. Jess on the other hand was helping the girl up from the ground. She smiled at her, and the girl smiled back.

"I'll not tolerate fights in this school, Mr Hawkins and Anderson. It's that clear?"

"Yes sir." Both teens said at the same time.

"Good, now stay away from each other and Mr Anderson you have detention for a week."

"What? But sir-"Dive began.

"Or do you prefer two weeks?" Dive then shut his mouth and shook his head.

With a nod from the headmaster, he left the teenagers alone. Dive's friends came over and began to pull him away. "Come on Dive, let's go." The crocodile guys said. Dive glared at Jim and Jess and then went of with his friend.

Jess glared back and then turned around to the girl. "Are you all right?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you for helping me back there." The girl said with a sweet smile. Just right now Jess could see how thin that girl really was.

"No problem, he's just a jerk. I'm Jessica Hinrichsen, by the way." Jessica lifts her hand up so they could shake hands.

"I'm Katyuna Robinson." Katyuna said.

"And I'm Jim Hawkins."

"Wow! You're that guy who found-"

"Treasure Planet. I know." Jim sighed.

Katyuna smiled nervously and nodded. Jim had already told that story 1000 times, and even though he didn't have prof, that he did find Treasure Planet, some people did believe him anyway.

Katyuna didn't know what to say or do now, just so sudden she felt shy to be near people not because she didn't wanted to stay and talk to them, but just after what had happen, she just somehow wanted to get away for a little while.

"Uhm… well I have to go… I need to meet the headmaster, so I can get my new room. But do you think, we could meet again later?"

Katyuna lived with some kids that didn't treat her well, so she had told the Headmaster and her teacher, and they agreed to move her away.

"Yeah sure, it was nice to meet you." Jess said, that fast had found out how the girl felt. "How about we meet at dinner time?"

"Yes, that's fine with me. Again thanks." Katyuna waved to two teens and walked off.

Jim and Jess smiled and waved to Katyuna. And Jessica couldn't help but smile even more when she thought about, how the girl had reacted. She had just been like that once.

* * *

><p>After a while Jim and Jess went back to their rooms. Jessica sat in her bed, drawing. Again. Her mind was in a bit in a overdrive. Got a new friend, who had found Treasure Planet and, seemed like a jerk at first but turned out to be a nice guy. And when their hands touched each other… Argh! What was Dive's problem? He didn't even know her, and yet he acted like she was… a-a-. Suddenly something disturbed her thoughts, from a sound at the door.<p>

"Coming." She said, putted her sketchbook down and opened up the door. "Katyuna!"

"Hey, Jessica, I'm going to be your roommate." Katyuna said with a little shy but a big smile. Katyuna was really happy that she was going to share a room with one, who had helped her earlier. This might as well not going to be such a bad year afterall.

Jessica was happy too, it was so nice to have a roommate, whom she already had met, and she fell that they were going to be great friends.

Just wait when Jim hears it. She thought.

Jessica helped Katyuna into the room with her stuff. They talked about, how such an idiot Dive was. Jess even asked her, why he was after Katyuna. She told that almost from the very first day, he had tried to go out with her, but every time she had said no, he just stopped asking and bullied her instead. Jess got angry at that thought. Who the hell did he think he was?

As the night fell, Jess slept in the one-man bed, on the right side of the door, while Katyuna slept in the bunk-bed, under part of it. Jessica suddenly heard footstep behind her, and then the creek sound of a window that was getting opened.

Jessica sat up and looked as Katyunas feet disappeared above. She ran over to the window and saw her new friend above her. The academy was very tall and so was her room. Not because she was afraid of heights, but she hated to crawl up tight and uncertain places, plus she was afraid of falling.

"Okay… don't look down Jessica." She said to herself. As she began to crawl up to the roof. Lucky for her there was a tree near by and she began to crawl up from it. Finally she got up. "You know if you really want to get some air, please find another place."

Katyuna laughed a little as she watched Jess. "Do you need a hand?" She asked while Jessica tried to get up. And reached her hand out.

"Thanks." Jess took the hand and got up. Both teens was sitting on the edge of the roof just looking at the stars. Jess's arms was wrapped around herself, sleeping in a t-shirt was pretty cold in the November weather.

"The stars are great, huh?" Jessica finally said after a while.

"Yes they make me, feel safe somehow…" Katyuna told. She was wearing a top as a nightshirt, but didn't seem to be bothered by the wind that much.

"Yeah me too… but my favourite place is the ocean." The girls smiled at each other.

"I usually sit up here every night. Mostly because of, my old roommates. Because of them, I just got easy homesick."

Jess nodded understanding. "You know, if you ever need to talk or anything, you can come to me."

"Thanks Jessic-"

"Just call me Jess."

"Jess."

They sat with each other for a while, until the cold got to much for Jess. "Maybe we should get inside again; I think it's getting a little bit to cold? If I can get down." She looked down and then just felt like she was falling down.

"Hehe don't worry Jess I'll help you. That's a least I can do." And with that both girls got back into their room and slept.  
>Both smiling, of the thought that they got new friends.<p> 


	5. New friends and roommate

Time passed by. Jim, Katyuna and Jessica had been hanging out with each other for a couple of months now. Jim was still living alone, not that he minded that. Not at all actually. Sure he enjoyed spending time with Katyuna and Jess, but when the nighttime came, he just liked to be with himself. Beside, he wasn't alone he had Morph. Jim had managed to make a bed in one of his drawers.

Dive haven't bullied them for a while now. Or not Jim and Katyuna anyway, he loved to provoke Jessica. Mostly because she got so easy angry, which always got her into trouble. Mr. Sun had been after her with homework, rules... every little mistake she would make, Mr. Sun would notice. Jim and Katyuna had even tried to stand up for her sometimes, but every time they just got the same punishment or got threaten... Katyuna and Jim did help her though with her homework, mostly because he was a teacher for the math-class and she SUCKED at that. So Jessica was very thankful for them.

Jim had his problems too with a teacher. His history teacher Mrs. Charles. She loved to give him more problems with the subject. Jessica and Katyuna was helping him a lot, even though he didn't want it the most of the time. But he knew had to take the offer. Katyuna couldn't help but shake head about 1000 times in a day. She never knew that Jim and Jess were such stubborn kids. Never ever! Sometimes she didn't know who were worst.

But something was changing between the two teens... every time their look met or if just their hands touched or even if they bump into each other by accident, both of them would blush like crazy. Katyuna thought it was kinda sweet and knew there was something up.

One day the 3 friends was sitting at their usual table in the canteen just eating and talking about Jim's solar surfing.

"About that, Jim you promised us for long time ago, that you would take us out solar surfing." Jessica suddenly spoke up.

Jim left a little smile. "Yeah I did."

"Yeah Jim you actually promise both of us, right Morph?" Katyuna talked to the little pink blob which was eating a piece of a cookie.

"Promise! Promise!"

Jim chuckled as 6 eyes was looking straight at him, with a pleading look. "Alright all of you, what about we meet at the beach-"

"You got a beach here!" Jessica shouted.

"Yes didn't you know?" Katyuna asked.

"No!" She shouted. They had been there for over two months now and yet Jessica didn't know about the beach.

"Well seems that we have to be your guide then." Everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>Dive had watched the 3 friends closely, when suddenly one of his friends or actually girlfriend whispered something in his ear. An evil smile appeared on his face. He raised himself up from his chair walked right over to the table.<p>

"Hey losers. Well how are you doing?" He said.

"What do you want, Dive?" Jessica scowled and looked at Dive with disgust in her eyes. "Why don't go back to your friends, and leave us hell alone, Donald Duck?" Katyuna and Jim glared at her.

Dive's eyebrows knitted together and then took a deep breath, when he thought about he just had been told. "Oh nothing else then I heard that your grandmother isn't feeling good. Am I right?"

Jess looked shocked at him, where the hell did he know that? She had only told it to Jim and Katyuna. Her teacher took her out from the class for about a week ago, and told her that her grandmother was at the hospital, and she wasn't feeling good at all. Jessica began to look away. Hiding her pain.

"Aww… did I make little Jessy sad?"

"Don't you dare call me that! We are not friends!"

"Hmph! Whatever, just want to say I'm so sorry, to hear that, but ya know, maybe it's best for her to sleep in. Beside she had been an alcoholic for many years right?" he laughed and so did his two friends that had been listing. There was a crocodile boy, named Andrew and a panther named Sam. They had a girl standing by their side, she didn't laugh or said a word, and actually she kind of kept in the background. More then you can say about the two other girls. The cat and rabbit girl.

Jessica looked shocked and angry at him. Where did he know that? She hadn't told anyone about it, not even her friends. "No wonder why you are such a freak, It must run in the family, your mother must be an alcoholic too." Dive laughed even more.

That's it! Before Dive even had the changes to think or protect himself, Jessica had punched him in the face and tackled him on the ground. She kept hitting and kicking him.

"Jess! Stop! Stop now please!" Katyuna begged while both she and Jim tried to get her off. But even that didn't make her stop.

"Jess STOP! You are getting into trouble!" Jim shouted trying with all his might to get her off the duck-head of a boy. Finally he and Katyuna got her up still holding back with her arms.

"Ms. Hinrichsen!" It was Mr. Sun who shouted. "What in the Jupiter's name, is going on here!?" He went right over to Jess's side looking at her with disappointment and disgust in his eyes. "You should be happy that we don't use canes anymore or, I can assure you were getting hit! You come with me right away young lady! This behavior is unacceptable!"

"Sir please let us explain this-" Jim tried.

"No, Mr. Hawkins! There is no excuse for this kind of behavior." Mr. Sun tried to take Jess's upper arm, but just as he touched her arm, she hurriedly took it away. Her eyes was wet by tears that was pushing and her face was red because of anger. She gave one glare at Dive and then ran off.

Dive was bleeding from his beak and got a black eye. "You'll regret this. You all will!" he shouted and walked away too with his friends.

"Jessica!" both her friends called. But she didn't listened.

"Oh just you wait when the Headmaster hear about this." The teacher growled and began to head up to the Headmaster office.

Jim and Katyuna looked at each other. Jess had told them, about her temper when it came to her family. But they never thought about this.

* * *

><p>DInner timer came, and Jess hadn't showed herself since the episode. Yes Katyuna had went to their room but she wasn't there. Jessica didn't came to her classes either.<p>

"I wonder where she is." Katyuna said as she looked around the canteen.

Morph flew up from Jim's pocket and landed on his shoulder looking sad and worried up at his master.

"She is! She is!"

Jim sighed. He was a bit worried too. He looked down at Morph and back at Katyuna. "Lets see if she had gone back to your room." Katyuna nodded agreement. Jim then took another sandwich and he and his friends went of the canteen.

* * *

><p>On their way they met the Headmaster. He came from, the same hallway where their room were.<p>

"Ah Mr. Hawkins, Miss Robinson, I was going to search for you two." The Headmaster said with a sad smile. "I wanted to talk to you about Jessica."

Both of them froze. What had happen?

"Her grandmother died last night."

Katyuna held her mouth with her hands, and Jim was just looking shocked. Could this day get any worse for Jessica?

"I want you to look after her, and try to cheer her up. I gave her free for the rest of the week, so please make sure she get something to eat and maybe get out."

Jim nodded. "Do you know what happen in the cafeteria?"

"Yes, Mr. Sun told me. Usually I am not letting this behavior slide, but I am not doing anything about it, I think after what I have heard from Jessica, he just deserve it. She's a strong but an honest girl. You know I'm an owl, and I can see if people lies, and she was not one of them who did."

They kept silence for a little while until the Headmaster told them, to go and look after Jessica.

"Before I go. I'll tell your teacher you'll get the rest of the day off. By the way, I have a letter from her mother; I just forgot to give it to her, would you Miss Robinson give it to her?"

"Yes sir, I'll."

"Thank you, give it to her when she's ready. Alright?"

"Yes sir." Said both teens.

The principal gave a little nod and walked away, and then both hurried to Katyuna's room. She opens the door and saw that he roommate was lying on her bed; she was hiding her head in her arms. Katyuna took some few easy steps closer, until she sat right beside Jessica's bed.

"Jess…? Come here…" She tried to move her arm, and to make her sit up.

Jessica did slowly what she had been told. When she was sitting up she just hold close into Katyuna's shirt and cried. Jim had joined them, and tried just as well as Katyuna to comfort her.

* * *

><p>Week passed by, Jessica met up for her classes. Today she was going to one of her fencing classes. This class meant concentration and speed. And that day she had none of them. When she got knock down for the fifth time, the teacher wanted another one in the ring. When the hour was done Jessica tried to go fast away from the teacher.<p>

"Jessica can I talk to you please?"

Jessica sighed. "Yes Mrs. Dalla." She stood in front of her teacher; they were waiting for the other kids were gone.

"Miss. Hinrichsen… this was terrible. You have never been this bad before, actually I thought you were getting better. What's going on?"

Jessica looked down. She really didn't want to tell her teacher about it. Though she was her favor teacher of the school.

She looked like a cat, beside that she didn't had a tail, and got hands almost like humans, she was skinny and tall, her cloths was a white uniform with some gold buttons and she had long yellow hair.

"It's about your grandma isn't it?" She finally asked. Jessica looked up with blank eyes and nodded. Then her tears felt again. She didn't want to cry but couldn't help it.

Mrs. Dalla took her student and gave her a tight hug. She could hear that Jessica was crying and didn't want to stop right away. "Listen." She moved her away and looked at her. "Sometimes… bad things happen you know, and there is times when you can't make them right. But you might wish you could get her back, and you might not accept it now, but when the time come, you'll."

"But what if… I can't? What if I forget her or something…"

"You never will, as long you remember the things you did together. In way you will never be apart cause she's still a part of you." Anya (the teacher) gave a gentle smile. Jessica gave a nod and a smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Dalla."

"No problem, but please call me Anya."

Jessica was on her way out of the class, but before she could get out:

"Next class I fully except your concentration. Is that clear Miss Hinrichsen?"

"Yes ma'am!"


	6. She will be in your heart

The night arrived and Katyuna was wandering if she finally should give her friend, the letter her mother had sent to her. She was kind of feeling a bit bad, about she didn't had showed it before.

Katyuna was sitting alone in their room; she knew that Jessica was with Jim right now. She had told her, that she was going to be with him, because she needed some practice with her speed, in the fencing classes. But there was something else too… something had been changing between them, sure she had notice it before, but it was more clearly now. Suddenly her mind was interrupted by the door open up, and then Jessica came in.

"Hey." She said smiling.

"Hey. So how was your training?" Katyuna asked interested, with a little smile. Jessica sat herself on her bed.

"Well I'm not fast enough, and I need to practice on my skills… but we will train again tomorrow." When she was looking at her friend, she just sent her a weird smile.

"And you weren't there because of other reasons?" Katyuna raised her eyebrow up and down.

Jessica looked curious at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on! Jess it's so clearly for both of you. You like each other!"

"No we don't. We are just very good friends. Really."

"Are you sure that Jim have the same thought?"

"Yes I do! I mean… I don't really know, but I don't think so. Why would he ever like a girl like me?"

"Why not?"

"Well I… how was your day?" Jessica hoped they could changes the subject.

"It was actually an okay day but-hey! You are changing the subject!"

"Can we please talk about something else?" She had found her night cloths and went into the bathroom to changes. She didn't want to talk about Jim. Not because that the girl didn't like the boy, but she had only had know him for a couple of month… man she wished she could talk to her grandma about it.

"By the way. I'm sorry to bring it up, but your mother sent you a letter long time ago… but the principal told me, to give the letter to you, when you were ready… so…"

Katyuna said when Jessica came out of the bathroom and. Katyuna showed her the letter. Jessica took it and began to read it.

*Dear sweet Jess

I know this time has been very hard for you, but I'm happy you still are focus on the homework and are doing your best. Grandma would have been proud of you, just as much as I am. I know you wanted to be at the funeral, but you also know that you can't. Please remember that she will be in your heart and that she will never leave you. I hope you all right again, and I'm happy for your new friends, and your grades are better than before. Love you so much!

Please remember, that she will always be in your heart. She really loved you, and I know she always will be looking for you. She left a gift for you. Please open it now.*

Jessica saw that there was a necklace in the envelope, it wasn't big, it was close to her neck, the blue stone was shining like the clearest star night, on the back of the necklace, where there was nothing shining or anything, there was an inscription "It will be me".

*She knew how much you wished for that necklace, it was suppose to be for your 18 birthday, but we agreed that I should give it, when she was gone... please hold it close to you forever. Call me if you need a talk, and call me if there is something special it's going on.

Love mom*

A tear felt from her eye, while she was smiling. Then she hold the necklace close to her chest. After what seemed like a minute she hugged Katyuna close to her. And she felt her friend was hugging back

"Thank you…" Jessica whispered.

"You're welcome." Katyuna smiled, happy that she had made her friend happy.

* * *

><p>"We have to do something about that Jessica thing." Said Dive to his two roommates.<p>

"Yes boss but how?" Asked the crocodile looking boy named, Andrew.

While they thought about ti, a couple of other students came, and began to shout:

"Hey Dive! How is it to get beaten by a girl?" one asked.

"Dive? I thought his name was Donald Duck!" Laughed the other one. Both teens laughed, until the one who had made the last comment, was hanging over the ground, feet dangling. Dive's right hand was holding around the students neck.

"One more word about that girl or anything, that has to do with her... I'll kill, you with my bare hands!" Dive growled. The student nodded, and he let go. The boy fell on the ground grasping after air. "Oh and this will between us, right?"

The kids nodded, and then ran.

Dive thought for a moment, and an evil smile came on his face, trough the darkness.

* * *

><p>Next morning came and Jim wanted to show them the beach and showed them his move on the solar surfer. He was always so happy to be on it again. He was free in the wind, he didn't care for anything.<p>

"Wow! That was cool!" shouted Katyuna after he was landed.

Jim made a smile. "Thanks. So you wanna try?"

The girls froze. Yes of course they wanted but none of them had ever tried it. Jessica knew that it was her chance to give it a try, but she also knew that she needed to be very focus not to fall. Katyuna wasn't afraid of heights, and was very pleased to do it. It seemed that she had tried it a couples of times with her little brother, and they loved it.

"Yes! Sure I want try!" Katyuna cheered.

Jessica looked surprise at her. She wasn't afraid of flying, not afraid heights… isn't there a thing, that girl is afraid of?

Jim gave his surfer to Katyuna. "Ok show what you got." She gave a smile.

Katyuna was great on the surfer; she was almost as amazing like Jim. She did a lot of loop and fly upside down. Jessica was very impress of what she could do.

When she landed again on the ground, she looked at Jessica. "Don't you want to try?"

"Uhm… you know, I can do it another day." She began to walk away. "I should go back, and do all my homework. So see ya later." Her friends were looking confusing at her, but just shrugged their shoulders and kept talking about the solar surfer.

Jessica kept going. Morph had fallowed after her to keep her company. He flies over to her, and landed soft on her shoulder. He could feel that something was bothering her, and gave her a worry look.

"Don't worry Morph. I'm fine, I'm just thinking about my grandmother. You see, she always wanted me to be brave, and to be honest, I'm not brave at all, if I can't even make myself fly on a solar surfer."

Suddenly the little pink blob flew up and began to fly around her, while he said: "You're brave! You're brave!"

Jessica couldn't help but smiled to her little friend. She thought that she wanted to go to her room, and actually make her homework, and after that she wanted to answer her mother's letter.

But what she didn't know was that there were some dark shadows, who were watching her. She had a feeling, but just shakes it off her. But Morph hasn't lost the feeling and had turned around, to see what was going on, while he was on her shoulder.

Dive, Andrew and Sam was hiding behind a wall, and an evil smile came on their face.  
>"Let the game begin." Said Dive. He had been teased, that Jessica had been calling him for, Donald Duck. But who did, didn't escape Dive's power.<p>

* * *

><p>Katyuna had told Jim, that she wanted go inside and get something to drink. On her way she saw Jessica from behind, and when she got closer she saw, Dive and his friends were holding her over the ground. Katyuna was in shock and shouted:<p>

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

"Katyuna get away!" Shouted Jessica after her. Her nose was bleeding and some tears had fallen down.

"You heard her, Kathy. Go away." Dive gave a laugh as he punched Jessica in her stomach and let her fall on the ground.

"Please… Katyuna… go! Hurry!" she painted and tried to get up again.

Katyuna didn't like it, but did what she was told and ran off.

"Shall we run after her?" asked Andrew.

"No let her go, it's only little Jessy I wants to break. Listen girl. This is a warning, if you ever, and I mean ever, try to mess with me again, I can clearly tell you." He kicked again at Jessica's ribs and she let out a scream. "It's the last thing, you ever shall do."

Jessica looked scared at him, while she was holding around her stomach and ribs.

"Let's go boys."

"See you Jess." Sam said and kicked her again and walked laughing away.

Jessica was lying at the ground; she was bleeding and wanted to stands up. Jessica did her best, even if it was killing her she wanted, a least to sit up against the wall. Why me? She thought.


	7. Not afraid of anything

The night arrived and Katyuna was wandering if she finally should give her friend, the letter her mother had sent to her. She was kind of feeling a bit bad, about she didn't had showed it before.

Katyuna was sitting alone in their room; she knew that Jessica was with Jim right now. She had told her, that she was going to be with him, because she needed some practice with her speed, in the fencing classes. But there was something else too… something had been changing between them, sure she had notice it before, but it was more clearly now. Suddenly her mind was interrupted by the door open up, and then Jessica came in.

"Hey." She said smiling.

"Hey. So how was your training?" Katyuna asked interested, with a little smile. Jessica sat herself on her bed.

"Well I'm not fast enough, and I need to practice on my skills… but we will train again tomorrow." When she was looking at her friend, she just sent her a weird smile.

"And you weren't there because of other reasons?" Katyuna raised her eyebrow up and down.

Jessica looked curious at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on! Jess it's so clearly for both of you. You like each other!"

"No we don't. We are just very good friends. Really."

"Are you sure that Jim have the same thought?"

"Yes I do! I mean… I don't really know, but I don't think so. Why would he ever like a girl like me?"

"Why not?"

"Well I… how was your day?" Jessica hoped they could changes the subject.

"It was actually an okay day but-hey! You are changing the subject!"

"Can we please talk about something else?" She had found her night cloths and went into the bathroom to changes. She didn't want to talk about Jim. Not because that the girl didn't like the boy, but she had only had know him for a couple of month… man she wished she could talk to her grandma about it.

"By the way. I'm sorry to bring it up, but your mother sent you a letter long time ago… but the principal told me, to give the letter to you, when you were ready… so…"

Katyuna said when Jessica came out of the bathroom and. Katyuna showed her the letter. Jessica took it and began to read it.

*Dear sweet Jess

I know this time has been very hard for you, but I'm happy you still are focus on the homework and are doing your best. Grandma would have been proud of you, just as much as I am. I know you wanted to be at the funeral, but you also know that you can't. Please remember that she will be in your heart and that she will never leave you. I hope you all right again, and I'm happy for your new friends, and your grades are better than before. Love you so much!

Please remember, that she will always be in your heart. She really loved you, and I know she always will be looking for you. She left a gift for you. Please open it now.*

Jessica saw that there was a necklace in the envelope, it wasn't big, it was close to her neck, the blue stone was shining like the clearest star night, on the back of the necklace, where there was nothing shining or anything, there was an inscription "It will be me".

*She knew how much you wished for that necklace, it was suppose to be for your 18 birthday, but we agreed that I should give it, when she was gone... please hold it close to you forever. Call me if you need a talk, and call me if there is something special it's going on.

Love mom*

A tear felt from her eye, while she was smiling. Then she hold the necklace close to her chest. After what seemed like a minute she hugged Katyuna close to her. And she felt her friend was hugging back

"Thank you…" Jessica whispered.

"You're welcome." Katyuna smiled, happy that she had made her friend happy.

* * *

><p>"We have to do something about that Jessica thing." Said Dive to his two roommates.<p>

"Yes boss but how?" Asked the crocodile looking boy named, Andrew.

While they thought about ti, a couple of other students came, and began to shout:

"Hey Dive! How is it to get beaten by a girl?" one asked.

"Dive? I thought his name was Donald Duck!" Laughed the other one. Both teens laughed, until the one who had made the last comment, was hanging over the ground, feet dangling. Dive's right hand was holding around the students neck.

"One more word about that girl or anything, that has to do with her... I'll kill, you with my bare hands!" Dive growled. The student nodded, and he let go. The boy fell on the ground grasping after air. "Oh and this will between us, right?"

The kids nodded, and then ran.

Dive thought for a moment, and an evil smile came on his face, trough the darkness.

* * *

><p>Next morning came and Jim wanted to show them the beach and showed them his move on the solar surfer. He was always so happy to be on it again. He was free in the wind, he didn't care for anything.<p>

"Wow! That was cool!" shouted Katyuna after he was landed.

Jim made a smile. "Thanks. So you wanna try?"

The girls froze. Yes of course they wanted but none of them had ever tried it. Jessica knew that it was her chance to give it a try, but she also knew that she needed to be very focus not to fall. Katyuna wasn't afraid of heights, and was very pleased to do it. It seemed that she had tried it a couples of times with her little brother, and they loved it.

"Yes! Sure I want try!" Katyuna cheered.

Jessica looked surprise at her. She wasn't afraid of flying, not afraid heights… isn't there a thing, that girl is afraid of?

Jim gave his surfer to Katyuna. "Ok show what you got." She gave a smile.

Katyuna was great on the surfer; she was almost as amazing like Jim. She did a lot of loop and fly upside down. Jessica was very impress of what she could do.

When she landed again on the ground, she looked at Jessica. "Don't you want to try?"

"Uhm… you know, I can do it another day." She began to walk away. "I should go back, and do all my homework. So see ya later." Her friends were looking confusing at her, but just shrugged their shoulders and kept talking about the solar surfer.

Jessica kept going. Morph had fallowed after her to keep her company. He flies over to her, and landed soft on her shoulder. He could feel that something was bothering her, and gave her a worry look.

"Don't worry Morph. I'm fine, I'm just thinking about my grandmother. You see, she always wanted me to be brave, and to be honest, I'm not brave at all, if I can't even make myself fly on a solar surfer."

Suddenly the little pink blob flew up and began to fly around her, while he said: "You're brave! You're brave!"

Jessica couldn't help but smiled to her little friend. She thought that she wanted to go to her room, and actually make her homework, and after that she wanted to answer her mother's letter.

But what she didn't know was that there were some dark shadows, who were watching her. She had a feeling, but just shakes it off her. But Morph hasn't lost the feeling and had turned around, to see what was going on, while he was on her shoulder.

Dive, Andrew and Sam was hiding behind a wall, and an evil smile came on their face.  
>"Let the game begin." Said Dive. He had been teased, that Jessica had been calling him for, Donald Duck. But who did, didn't escape Dive's power.<p>

* * *

><p>Katyuna had told Jim, that she wanted go inside and get something to drink. On her way she saw Jessica from behind, and when she got closer she saw, Dive and his friends were holding her over the ground. Katyuna was in shock and shouted:<p>

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

"Katyuna get away!" Shouted Jessica after her. Her nose was bleeding and some tears had fallen down.

"You heard her, Kathy. Go away." Dive gave a laugh as he punched Jessica in her stomach and let her fall on the ground.

"Please… Katyuna… go! Hurry!" she painted and tried to get up again.

Katyuna didn't like it, but did what she was told and ran off.

"Shall we run after her?" asked Andrew.

"No let her go, it's only little Jessy I wants to break. Listen girl. This is a warning, if you ever, and I mean ever, try to mess with me again, I can clearly tell you." He kicked again at Jessica's ribs and she let out a scream. "It's the last thing, you ever shall do."

Jessica looked scared at him, while she was holding around her stomach and ribs.

"Let's go boys."

"See you Jess." Sam said and kicked her again and walked laughing away.

Jessica was lying at the ground; she was bleeding and wanted to stands up. Jessica did her best, even if it was killing her she wanted, a least to sit up against the wall. Why me? She thought.


	8. In love or not?

" Jim! Jim where are you!" shouted Katyuna.  
>After a little while, she found him on his way to the canteen. She ran over to him, breathless she tried to tell him.<p>

"Jim… Jessica… danger…"

"Whoa easy Katy. Take a deep breath, what's wrong?"

"I found Jessica… she was getting beaten up!"

Jim looked shocked at her, and ran with Katyuna to the place where she last saw their friend. In the while they wear running, Jim thought of what she could have done, since she has been beaten.

Before they came to the place, where Jessica was supposed to be, they found her limping along the corridor. Her left hand was on the wall, to try to keep her upstanding, and her right hand was around her stomach and ribs.

"Jess!" she suddenly heard her friends call. She tried to stand up, but instead she collapsed.

"Oh, no..." painted Jim, when he saw Jessica lying on the floor with blood running out from her nose... "Jessica!" He shouted and ran over to her.

He took her head and tries to wake her up... but no matter it helped... He took her up, and carried her into their room, Katyuna follow him...

She opens her eyes up and look up to the ceiling. Where was she? What happen? And why does her head hurt so badly? She turned her head and saw Jim and Katyuna sitting on Katyuna's bed... and, talked. She was trying to stand op...

"Arrrgghhh!" she shouted and hold around her left side. ,, Awww, come on!"

"Jessica!" Shouted both Jim and Katyuna and ran over to her.

"Jess! Are you all right?" asked Katyuna worried.

"Yeah, of course... never had it better." said Jessica and tried to smile.

Both Jim and Katyuna raised an eye bow, looked at each other and said: "Suuuurre."

Jessica just rolled her eyes and was going to stand up, but instead she felt and landed into Jim's arms. Their noses were very close to each other.

"Uhm… hehe." Jessica giggled shy and both of them was letting hurry go, of each other, Jim was crashed his neck while he was giggling too. "Thanks."

"Oh that was… no problem at all." They smiled. None of them wanted to admit, but both of them were blushing, and not only they notices it, so did Katyuna. Suddenly Jessica felt an amazing pain in her left side.  
>"Argh!" she shouted.<p>

"Jessica..." She looked up to Katyuna. "I think that you have broken your ribs. Move your hand."  
>Jim moved so Katyuna could get over, to Jessica's injured side. She tried to push it gentle but a little hard on the same time.<br>"Does this hurt?"

Jessica gave a little gasp. "I take that as a yes." Katyuna said worried and let her side alone. Jim nodded and told them, that she might have broken her ribs.

"Maybe we should get a doctor."

"No! I don't want any stupid doctors!" Jessica shouted.

Jim couldn't help but gave a smile. He hated doctors too.

"Okay… what do you suggest then?" Katyuna crossed her arms.

"Maybe we could help her? I mean I have tried to have broken ribs, so I know what to do." Told Jim with a little smile.

"Okay fine, lucky I had some dressing in my bag." Katyuna told them. "Do you need a hand?" She asked when she saw Jessica was trying to get up from her bed.

"No… I can handle it." Jessica said when she got up, and walked slowly into their bathroom.

Jim sat on Jessica's bed, and saw a book which was right beside him; he took it and looked at it. There was the most amazing pictures, from all movies in Disney, even herself and Katyuna and... Him? Why did she want to draw him? Well yes she was a good drawer, but you could clearly see that she better to draw cartoons, then reality.

"I saw how you and Jim blushes then you felt into his arms." said Katyuna while she was helping her friend, with the dressing around her ribs. "You like him, right?" she smiled.

"No! Well, yes... but not like that way... I like him like a friend or brother, but not as a boyfriend… I mean if I did… what would he even see in me?" Jessica took her T-shirt on again and looked at Katyuna.

"Well I think he likes you, very much." Jessica didn't want to answer. Sure she once had a boyfriend, but she never was good in dating boys, and most of the time, he scared them off or just became friends with them.

When they were done, they were going back into the room, where Jim still was looking in Jessica's sketchbook. In a surprise he hurried putted it back on the bed. He moved himself, that Jessica could lay on her bed again. In some kind of way she was very tired.  
>"How can you get so tired, when you are doing nothing?" She asked her friends.<p>

"Well my mom uses to tell me that it's because you got so much pain, that you can't think on something else." Jim told. "And that can take a lot of your energy."

"Well thanks for the speech genius." Jessica said sarcastic with a little smile.

"Are you hungry?" asked Jim, her.

Jessica shocked her head.

"You got to eat something." said Katyuna.

"All right." She tried to stand up, but collapsed on her bed.

"Do you know what? I will get a sandwich for you." said Jim.

"Thanks." smiled Jessica.

Jim smiled back and walks out at the door, with Katyuna, by his side.

Jessica sighed. "Morph… what am I going to do? I mean… I can't talk to him about it, can I? I mean he's smart, handsome and cool, and I am…" She looked down at herself. "Wounded, fat, not smart and not pretty… how could he ever fall for me?" Morph struggled his small arms, and licked her face, which made her smile.

When they walked back to Katyuna's room, she couldn't help but talked about, the time they blushed.

"Awe, come on Jim. I know you like her."

"No I like her as a friend… well I think I do… yes defiantly yes just as a friend."

"Come on Jim, You know you can't hide it forever." She winked to him, while she gave him a little push.

There was an awkward silence between them, but after a while he couldn't hold it in, heck Katyuna knew it all ready.  
>"All right, <em>you<em> won! Yes I really, really like her! But how would she ever fall for a guy like me?" _She's smart, pretty… no... beautiful, a very cool girl and everything else, that I'm not. _He thought for himself.

What they didn't know was that there was an evil thing, standing on the other side at the wall. It was Andrew. "Man boss is gonna love this." He said and walked away.

"Why don't you talk to her?" Suggested Katyuna.

Jim thought of it, but throwed the thought away… what could he say to her?


	9. Plans, move on and asking out

Chapter 9

Dive was in the canteen, with his friends. He had been thinking a lot about what they should do, to break Jessica's life completely.

"Look, Dive-" Began Andrew.

"Shut up, your moron! Can't you see I'm thinking?" shouted Dive, at him.

"But, chief…"

"What!"

"I and Selaura, we hard that, Jim loved Jessica… so maybe we could, break her like that…"

Dive thought about it.

"That's… Is a brilliant idea! Finally you said something clever! Good job, Andrew!"

Everyone thought it was a good idea, or, almost everyone…

"No!" shouted Selaura suddenly. "Don't you think it was enough to beat her up! It was terrible to watch her suffer, like that! And you know what? I will not be part of this.

Dive took her arm and holds it high in the air. "Oh, I think you'll be on it…" he said in not a friendly way.

In the mean while was Jim sitting on a bench in the academy's park.

"Morph, what shall I do? I know I like her, but how can I possible tell her that? She might think, I'm and totally idiot."

Morph smiled, and flied around is owner head, and then turned him into Jim and Jessica who was going to kiss. Jim blushed and waved Morph away.

"Stop it Morph, face it! It will never happen." He sighed sadly and walked back to his next class.

_

Katyuna walked with Jessica, who still was badly hurt, to their class. They were going to the math class. Even that she thought it was boring, she felt that she needed a class where she could sit down. Katyuna could see it. She and Jim had promised her not to tell anybody not evens the teachers, that she had broken her ribs. But Jessica knew she was going, to have a problem with the fought classes.

When the classes were done for the whole day, Jessica could feel she needed to get out and away from the people. So she went to the beach, just to sit and look. It was very peaceful, the wind was very lightly, the waves were small, but still she could hear them. After some minutes she leaned backwards, closed her eyes and thought, what had happen to her, in the last half year.

She had met new friends, fought with bullies, lost some one she loved…

Suddenly she remembered her grandmother. She was still missing her terrible. Though it had been about a month now, or even more…

"Can you see me up there, grandma?" She whispered. "You know I miss you right? There are so many things to tell you. I have fallen in love; yeah I know its ridicules… hehe." Out of sudden she felt tears and began to sob. The tears felt slightly and softly down, just like the sun went down.

"Jess?" she turned around and saw Jim behind her.

"Jim! I-I… Didn't notice you." She dries her eyes, and just looked empty out in the horizon.

Jim had been standing behind her for a long time, and just had watched her. He haven't heard what she said, only some mumbling, but looking at her eyes and face, he knew what was wrong. He sat by her side.

"Are you okay?" He then asked. No answer. "Jess I know you miss her, but keep crying won't bring her back." He said softly.

Jessica looked at him; he saw that her eyes were watering again.

"I know Jim… but it's just so unfair."

"I know Jess." He took his arm around her and comforted her. "I know."

She had her head on his shoulders, and just kept crying. They sat like that, for a while, until she meant that she was fine again. The stars had trickled out on the sky. The wind was begun to be cold.

"Come on, let's get inside." Jessica said while she smiled. Jim smiled back and raised himself up again.

They began to walk when Jess said: "Jim…" He looked at her. "Thanks." She said thankfully.

"No problem." He took her hand. They stood and looked at each other for a while. Suddenly both teens notice that they still were holding hands, and hurried letting go. They blushed.

"Let's…" Jim cleared his throat. "Let's keep going."

"Yeah… yeah we should keep going." She repeated.

After a little while, Jim finally took the courage: "Jess I know you don't really like it. But… I, I mean, if you want, do you think we could take a ride on my solar surfer through the town?"

Jessica thought for a moment. She knew she couldn't keep her away from the surfer for always, so she smiled and nodded.

"I would like to."

Jim looked surprised at her, but gave her a smile.

"So do you think, that Katyuna is wondering where we are?"

"Haha I have no idea. Do you want to race back to rooms?" she asked with a smirk.

"You know your hurt, right?" he asked her with his arms crossed.

"No, I don't know what you are talking about." She gave a laugh.

Jim rolled his eyes.

"Come on Jim, I'll be fine. Promise!"

"You know you're not the luckiest person."

"Hey, I more careful now than ever have been." She protested.

"Sure!" Jim teased. Jess gave him a puppy look. "Oh come on, that's my look!" she ignored him. "Fine I give up."

"Hurray! Ok on three. 1, 2… 3!" Jessica shouted and pushed Jim so he felt on the ground.

"HEY! You cheating!" he shouted while he laughed.

And they ran all the back to the academy. And the best thing was, that Jessica's ribs didn't hurt that much. Maybe they weren't broken, but only turned?

"Ouch!" Or maybe not.


	10. A day to remember

It was a beautiful day that afternoon at the Interstellar Academy and Jim had decided to surprise Jessica by taking her on a solar surfing ride through the town. They were soaring high above the clouds together, both teenagers letting out exuberant yells as the wind tousled their hair. Jim had his arms wrapped around Jessica as they solar surfed, but he made sure not to go too high since she still wasn't very comfortable with it.

There was a little town just past the academy that Jessica, Jim, and their friend Katyuna often went to for fun when they didn't have classes. Today was a sunny afternoon so Jim decided to take Jess for a ride.

"Woo!" Jess laughed as Jim chuckled.

"See? Your first time solar surfing and you're doing great," he grinned. Jess turned her head and smiled at him over her shoulder when her gaze caught something not far below near one of the houses.

"Jim, stop!" she ordered. Jim was surprised at the abruptness of her command.

"Why? What is it?" he inquired.

"Quick, just land this thing." The pleading in her voice got Jim's attention as he lowered the solar surfer to the ground. The minute Jess stepped off she turned and ran back up the street.

"Jess! Wait!" Jim called, folding down the sail, picking up his board and hurrying after her. Jess ignored Jim's futile cries behind her as her mind seared with rage at what she had seen.

"You filthy git," the man growled, nudging his pet rudely with the toe of his boot enough to make the furry creature whimper.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Jess demanded, clenching her fists at her sides as she addressed the man scowling at his pet. The animal itself looked like a cute little puppy but it had two tails instead of one and its fur was a majestic leafy green. The animal shrank away as Jess approached.

"Eh?" the man grunted, his beady black eyes looking up and spotting Jess standing there furiously. "Get outta here, girlie, if yeh know what's best for you," he growled. The man had heavy bags under his eyes, his clothes were bedraggled and untidy, his hair a greasy grey tuft on his head, and it looked as though he hadn't shaven in a while.

"What are you doing to that poor animal?" Jess snapped, ignoring his earlier threat.

"Poor animal! Poor animal!" Morph mimicked, having awoken from his nap in her pocket and come out to observe what all the commotion was about.

"I'm giving it what it deserves. Filthy creature tipped over his water bowl, and now I got meself another mess to clean up," the man spat, glaring down at the animal that cowered in fear.

Jess opened her mouth to respond when Jim finally caught up with her, panting and out of breath for having to drag his solar surfer with him.

"Jess, what's wrong? What's happening? Who are you?" he asked the man, arching an eyebrow.

"Someone who wants yeh off me property!" the man shouted making Jim take a surprised step back.

"Okay, um, come on, Jess," Jim stammered, trying to pull her away, but Jess stopped him.

"I'm not moving until you learn to treat your pet right," Jess sneered back at the old man.

"Yeh don't move and you'll be used for target practice," the man snapped.

"Hey, don't talk to her that way," Jim retorted, stepping in front of Jess protectively. "What's this about a pet?" he demanded, his eyes suddenly resting on the creature whimpering softly.

"Fine, yeh got off me property an' I'll never hurt him again," the man snorted, showing off his rotten teeth in a sarcastic smile.

"I don't believe you," Jess frowned. "If you don't want him, Jim and I will take him."

"We will?" Jim blinked. Jess nudged him and he quickly nodded.

"Uh, er, yeah, we'll take him. You shouldn't be in charge of a pet if you're not going to take care of it," Jim agreed in a stronger voice.

"Pah," the man scoffed. "Who are you to tell me what to do, this animal gets what it he deserves." In saying so, the man grabbed the animal by the scruff and dragged it into the air making the poor thing cry out.

"Put him down!" Jess ordered at the same time that Jim said, "Don't hurt him!"

"Or what? You'll do what? This here is my property!" the man laughed, but his cry of delight was turned quite suddenly into a howl of pain. "Get it off! It's in me shirt!" he screamed, dropping the animal.

Jess bent down and scooped up the terrified pet before watching in amazement as the man danced about crying out and shouting that there was something in his shirt.

"What's happening?" she asked Jim.

"I-I don't know," Jim replied, just as shocked as she. Several other townsfolk stopped to watch the scene before them when something pink and gelatinous instantaneously shot out of the man's shirt and smacked into Jim's cheek.

"Morph?" he gasped as the blob hid saluted and hid behind his shoulder. The man began to recuperate, but Jim didn't give him time. "C'mon, we gotta go," he told Jess who agreed and held the poor animal more tightly in her arms as Morph dove into Jim's pocket.

The two of them leapt on his solar surfer and sped away fast with the man yelling behind them.

"You kids! Get back here! That's my property!" he screamed. Jim drove them out of town and finally stopped along the shore of the beach he and Jess always liked to visit. The minute Jess got off the board she began comforting the poor animal in her arms which brightened at her soft words and warm hands stroking its fur.

"Nice going Morph," Jim congratulated his own pet. "And way to spot that, Jess," he grinned, kneeling beside her in the sand where the little creature lay happily.

"I don't think the Academy will let us keep him, though," she replied, biting her lower lip. Jim looked around, suddenly spotting a cave in the rocky cliff face along the beach.

"Maybe he can stay in there and we can bring him food and stuff every day," Jim suggested pointing toward the cave.

"That's a great idea, but first we better name him," Jess said, rubbing the animal's stomach.

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" he grinned, enjoying spending time with Jessica.  
>"How about Scooter," she said.<p>

"Sounds great," Jim smiled as they helped Scooter into his new cave home. They spent most of the afternoon with Morph and Scooter just talking and laughing together, enjoying each other's company. Jess even blushed when Jim took her hand and held onto it most of the afternoon.

"You were really brave earlier," he commented when dusk began approaching and they said goodnight to Scooter and headed back toward the Academy but not before making sure the little animal was safe and Jim's solar surfer tucked away in the cave as well. The two teenagers wanted to walk back to the school and Jim had preferred not to lug his solar surfer with him.

"I wasn't that brave, I just wanted to make sure that man didn't harm Scooter," she blushed.

"Well, I think you were brave," Jim grinned.

"Thanks," Jessica replied, their hands still laced together. She leaned lightly into his side making Jim's heart flutter. "I don't like it when people call me weak," she admitted.

"You are definitely not weak," Jim replied as they finally reached the Academy. Just before they entered their dorms that night Jim had a burst of courage. Before he could contemplate what he was doing he leaned in and kissed Jessica on the cheek lingering a little longer than was necessary before he pulled back, his cheeks a rosy hue.

"I, um, I'll see you tomorrow morning, then?" he stammered.

"Goodnight, Jim," Jessica giggled, unable to stop her own blush as Jim turned on his heel and walked down the hall to his own dorm. Jessica entered her own dorm and even though she tried to get a good night's rest for her classes the next day her mind snaked in and out of images of Jim and their day together. It was a day to forever remember and remember she did.

**This chapter is not writin by me, but by Eventhorizon6, she write some awesomes stories! thanks for this chapter! :D**


	11. Talking and meeting Scooter

Without knowing it, Katyuna was still awake, she had been waiting all day, to hear how it did go with their 'trip'.

"How was it?" She asked after a little while.

Jessica jumped from the bed and looked shocked at her roommate, with her heart beating fast. "Don't ever do that again." She said breathless. "Man you almost gave me a heart attack."

Katyuna just gave a laugh. "Hehe I'm sorry dreamer. So how was your day? Was it great to fly?"

"Yes it was an awesome feeling. He didn't fly to high tough, but It was high enough for me, but tomorrow I have to show you something, plus we need to get some dog food." Her friend gave her a questions full look. Then told Jessica the whole story, about Scooter, Morph and the evil man who had beaten his dog.

"Wow… I must say you were brave right there. I mean it."

"Thanks." She gave a smile. "And…" Jessica could feel her cheeks burned. Lucky for her it was dark in their room. "He gave me a kiss on the cheek."

"What! Oh my god! See I told you, that he likes you!" shouted Katyuna happy.

"Would you please keep your voice down?" She didn't want that Jim should hear them, since he was living on the other side at the wall.

"Sorry. I told you so."

"Yeah you did… but maybe it just was this once… I mean maybe he has regretted it."

"Jess stop it, boys like him just don't do it _one _time. Talk to him about it tomorrow. It's an order!"

Jessica didn't say a thing, she knew that she was right, but she didn't have the courage to that. Animals she could stands up for, but to tell a boy that she likes him… no she couldn't.

* * *

><p>As the day came, Jim had been in his fought class and was on his way to the traget class, but just out of sudden a girl came over to him. She was a little bit smaller then he, had brown hair, wear a blue jacket and she had a black eye on the left side.<p>

"Selaura? What are you doing here?" He growled.

"I'm here to warning you."

"From what?"

"Rather from who."

He looked curious and wondering at her, why would she ever try to help or warn him, from any harm? Something didn't feel right, but what? He didn't know.

"Why should I even listen to you? You are a friend of Dive!"

"Look! I know that okay? But the thing is that I don't want to be it anymore!"

She turned her face, and the Jim saw a little wound on her right cheek. She began to run away. Selaura had tried to warn him, but he didn't seem too care.

"Hey wait!" Jim shouted after her, but she was already gone, and then the bell ringed. He was wondering what she meant. Who was she warning from? Why did she want to help him?

At the lunch time, Jessica took a chicken sandwich and went outside to her little puppy in the cave.

"Scooter! Come here boy, I have some food for you!" Jessica called out into the cave. And then a little happy puppy came happily running to her. He had barked and jump right into her arms, which made Jessica fall down on the ground. She laughed while the Scooter was licking her face.

"Okay Scooter, I'm happy to see too. Get of boy." She pushed him gentle up. "Now sit." She ordered determined, first he looked questioning at her. "Sit." She said again, and this time he listened. "Good boy! Here you go." She gave him some peace of the sandwich. And he ate it delightful.

"Hehe you like it huh? Here Scooter." She said and gave him the rest of the sandwich. "I hope mom will let me keep you. Ahh how couldn't she? You're the cutest little thing on the universe."

Suddenly she heard steps behind her. Jessica turned around and saw Jim and Katyuna; Jim had another sandwich with tuna.

"Well I can see that he already got some food." Jim laughed. "But here you go boy." He handed the food right in front of Scooter. He sniffed at it, but then turned his back and began to walk away.

"Haha it seems that he only like chicken sandwich." Jessica said while Katyuna laughed at him.

"Aww is it that dog, you told me about?" Asked Katyuna when, she tried to reach him, with her hand. Scooter was kind of nervous, but he licked the hand happy, and began to lick her face too. "How could anyone ever make themselves, to hurt you?"

Jessica stood beside Jim while she looked at Scooter and Katyuna. It was a lovely sight that he hasn't been to frighten on humans, since he had been beaten. And who knows how often that had happens?

"Uhm Jessica…?" She looked at him. "I would really like to talk to you… alone…. A-after school… would that be all right?" He was shy. She could see that in his eyes and the way he talked.

"Sure Jim." Jessica gave a smile. "Come on Katyuna leave Scooter alone for now, we have to get back to our classes."

"Aww I just wished I could stay here longer." She said begin while she was holding the little puppy.

"Well you can meet him later. Actually I was kind of wondering we could go for a swim in the water, when Jim and I are done talking."

Katyuna looked at Jim, who gave a little smile. She knew what he had on mind, so she had a good understanding feeling.

"I would like that."

"Me too." Jim said.

And then they said goodbye to Scooter and Morph. Morph had been ordered to keep an eye on Scooter, while they were going to their classes.

When they walked back, Jessica was wondering what it was Jim would like to talk about. _What can it be? _She thought. _It can't be something bad, could it?_

Jim was happy about that he finally could talk to Jess alone about how he felt. But... he didn't like the thought that they should go for a swim though and hoped that they could skip it...


	12. First kiss finally

Dive had kept an eye on them all three. He wanted to do his plan, when they were alone. He needed to talk to Jessica, and make sure that Jim didn't blow up the plan. An evil smile came along his face.

When the school time was over, went Jessica back to the ocean. She sat herself down, and looked at the quit water. Out of sudden she heard Scooter barking inside from the cave. She turned around and saw her little friend run out to her.

"Hey boy." She petted him, and he lied down beside her, with his paws on her legs. "Scooter, do you have any ideas of, what he wants to talk about?" Scooter looked at her and gave a little squeak.

She smiled to her pet and looked up at the horizon again. She thought what Jim was going to tell her. Was he feeling the same way as she? No… it couldn't be that. Who wanted to be with her? She would never get a boyfriend, not get marry and she might never make her family proud about it. Many in her family didn't like, she was a boy girl, and meant that this wasn't good for her to, get on the Interstellar academy… Suddenly she didn't know who she was, or who she should be…

_Look at me I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter can it be I'm not meant to play this part now I see that if I were truly to be myself I would break my family's heart_

She raised herself up, and began to walk out to the water. Scooter stood up too, and he looked sad at his new masters.

_Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know some how I cannot hide who I am, though I've tried when will my reflection show who I am inside when will my reflection show who I am inside_

"I didn't know you liked to sing." A voice suddenly came from behind her. Jessica turned around and jumped backwards, which made her fall right back to the water. Lucky for her that she had bath clothes on.

"I'm sorry Jess. Are you all right?" He asked and tried to pull her up again.

"Yeah I'm fine; we were supposing to get into the water anyway." She gave a smile. Jim smiled back. There was an awkward silence between them.

Scooter stood behind Jessica and didn't have patience to hear them talk, so first he gave a gentle push, and Jessica looked down at him. The same thing did Morph to Jim. He looked at him too.

"What?" He whispered. Morph looked mad at him and waved him to Jess.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Well I-I-I… I just wanted to tell you… ohm…" He tried to clear his throat. Why couldn't he tell what I felt? "I…Argh! Why is it so hard to speak to you?"

"What you mean? What is it you want to tell me?"

Jim was trying his best to talk, and tell her what he was hiding in his heart, but somehow there was a place in him, where he was afraid. Afraid of what the answer would be.

Morph flies over to Katyuna. She was hiding behind a big rock, and had watched everything that had happen.

"So how does it go with Romeo?" She asked. Morph showed a head which was cutting over. Katyuna hit her forehead with her hand.

Then the little pink blob got a very tricky idea. He flew over to Scooter. Jim was still trying to talk to her, be he just walked forth and back. Morph whispered something into Scooters ear, and he nodded happy. So the form shifter changes him into a rope, and Scooter took the one end of the rope and both of them began to run between their legs.

"Jess I just wants to tell you that you are, ama-" And then just out of sudden, their bodies was close, and their lips was touching each other. Jim thought that she might want to move, but both hold still, looked at each other's eyes. Both were in shock, and slowly they relaxed. This was what both of them had wanted to do, for so long time.

Scooter and Morph flew and ran over to Katyuna.

"Well done guys." She said happily and gave high five to Morph. Katyuna couldn't help but looked out form her hiding place, to see how they was doing. Jessica's arms were around Jim's neck, and his hands were around her waist.

"Well, well, well… will you look at that?" Katyuna said when she got out, from the big rock. Her friends looked shocked at her. "Was I right, or was I right?" She gave a smirk, while they were trying to explain themselves. "Come on, let's get into the water." She then said, and begins to run down to the water.

"The last one, who comes in the water, is going to clean or bath room tomorrow!" She shouted.

"Not me!" Jessica shouted and ran along with her friend. It took a little time before Jim perceived what was going on.

"Hey! That's not fair!" He said while he was running. And of course he was the last one, but just before he came into the water he stopped.

"Ha! You're going to clean our bathroom."

"That's not fair. And by the way, I'm not the last one, as you can see there are only you and me."

He got a point. Where was Jessica anyway? "Jess!" They called. No response.

"Come on Jess, it's not funny." Katyuna said worried while Jim still was on the shore, but he was beginning to getting worried too.

But suddenly there was something that grabs Katyuna's hand and took her under the water. Katyuna got hurried up and tried to get her breath. Jim walked slowly out to the water, he felt very uncomfortable, but he could see that his friend needed him.

"What the heck was that!" shouted Jim.

Then come Jessica up. She was laughing to dead.

"Oh man you should have seen your faces!"

"Jess! That's was not funny. You scared the hell out of me." Katyuna looked angry and her swimming friend.

"Sorry Kat, but really it was so funny, and it seems that Jim is going to clean the bathroom huh?"

"That's not fair, I'm alone with my room, and there needs a serious cleaning."

Interstellar academy was a place with a lot of independence, but they had a deal with every student, where Friday was a cleaning day. But the girls were just laughing.

"A deal is a deal." Jessica said while she standing close to him, with a teasing face.

"Yeah, but by the way, how could you keep your breath so long under the water? I mean I know you're a water person, but seriously." Said Katyuna wondering.

"Well didn't you know? You can talk under this water."

"Huh?" both said confused.

"Man, you really need to read something about the ocean, around the universe. This ocean is called Anda. Means breathe in Iceland. And it tells that the reason of the name is that you can breathe and talk under it. Pretty cool huh?"

Jim and Katyuna looked surprised at her.

"So you mean, I just can get under the water and talk under it, without it sounds like mumbles?" Katyuna said, still not believing it.

"Yep! Come on give a try."

"Okay I'll give it a try." Said Jim suddenly and began to dive under. Jess fallowed him, and so did Katyuna after a little thinking.

"Nice to see you." Jessica said with a big smile and began to swimming around.

"Wow! It's real!"

"Of course it's real." Jessica laughed and began to swim like a mermaid or a dolphin.

"Man this is, really your element, huh?" Katyuna said marveled.

"Yeah it kind of is."

Jim was just looking at the girl or little mermaid? Who he just had kissed. Was she really going to be his? Well they did kiss, but… was this going to turn out, to be more than friends?


	13. Who to trust?

At the noon when Katyuna, Jim and Jessica had been in bath, Jim decided to go in to Jessica, and talk to her about what had happen, earlier.

"Morph are you sure, that this would work out?" he asked nervous.

"Work! Work!" The little pink blob said.

Jim smiled, pulled himself together and walked out to his friends. He knocked at their door.

"One second!" Katyuna shouted. And yes not more than 5 seconds, she opened the door.

"Hi Jim, are you here to visit, Jessica?" She gave him a teasing smile.

"How?"

"Just a thought." She turned around and looked at Jessica who was, trying to make her homework.

"So… I'll let you two be alone. See ya later." Katyuna said and gave him a smile.

Jim walked into the room. But at first, he was just standing there, and didn't know what to say. It was like that a cat, hat taking his tongue. _Man pulls yourself together! _He thought to himself.

"Hi Jess." He finally said. She looked at him with a smile.

"Hey Jim. Man I hate math!" she said defeatist.

"What's wrong?"

"This." She showed him the pages, where you needed to figure out what A+B*C and B-D/3 what it gave.

"Oh let me help you." And then he showed her, how it all was working. "You see?"

"Yeah I think so. Thank you Jim." There was an awkward silence between them.

"Jessica I-"

"Jim I-"They said on the same time.

"You first." Jessica said.

"Okay… uhm… you know about what happen earlier today… I was wondering... what do you think it meant?"

"You know, I would have asked you the same thing. I mean… what you said, did you mean it?"

"Of course! Yes I really meant it, and that's why I will ask you…" He sank a chunk. "Will you be, my girlfriend?"

Jessica was so happy! Finally he asked her. She was so happy that she jumped into his arms and kissed him again.

"Heh I take that as a yes." Jim said when she was letting go of him.

And it was. She had never been surer, then she was now. But she was worry about what her mother would think.

* * *

><p>Finally the next day came, it was lunch time and Katyuna took Jessica out for a walk, and left Jim alone with his homework in the yard. He knew that the girls were done what theirs, but him well… I needed to get extra because of his stupid English teacher. He meant that Jim still needed some respect, for all teachers so he thought that it would be good, if Jim got a lot to look for.<p>

"Teachers." He growled for himself.

"Now?" asked Andrew.

"Now." Dive said darkly. He was on his way over to Jim, but then Selaura got in his way. "Move."

"NO! I won't let you hurt these people anymore! You know just as much, as me that you deserved all the things that Jess-" SMACK! And she was lying in the ground; with a cheek whish was burning. She holds her hand tight to her cheek.

"Do you remember what happen, with the last person, who was against me?" Dive said coldly. The girl nodded. "You want me to do the same thing to you?" Selaura was terrifying, what was she supposing to do?

Jim was still sitting and reading, but suddenly his book got dragged out of his hands. "What the-" and then he got turned around, and just like that, he was on the ground with a bleeding nose. "Ouch! What are you- Dive!" he shouted when he saw Dive with his friends. "What the hell are you doing here!"

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?" Grinned Dive.

Jim was still down on the ground. He got a shock when he saw, a girl standing next to Dive.

"Selaura?" Jim said. She just looked away from him. "What do you want?" He asked when he finally raised himself up.

"Nothing then, we want to talk to you."

"Oh, so you think that punch me in the face, was a good way to start?"

Dive laughed at him. "Well it was our way to come in contact with you. Anyway, I have a sadly news for you."

Jim looked distrustful at him.

"You know, maybe Jessica isn't that sweet as you think. She's using you."

Now it was Jim's turn to laugh. "Well you're right that she isn't nice to you, but I know Jessica, and she never would do that to me."

"I'm sorry telling you this but listen." Dive had a tape recorder and began to play it. 'I'm just doing this because I feel sorry for him, I mean it must be hard, to have no one, to love, you know?' And then Dive stopped.

"Where did you get that from?" asked Jim shocked.

"Just right after they had left you."

"No you're lying. You're lying!"

"Sadly not, Hawkins. You know if I were you, I would dumb her, just like that." He flicked his two fingers. "I knew just from the start, that she was going to use you. But that's up to you." Dive then lied the tape recorder on the bench, and walked away. Selaura was looking at Jim, he was sad and mad at the same time. She really wanted to do something, but what? If she did, then she could get killed…

After many hours, were Katyuna and Jessica waiting for Jim, to dinner time. He always came when they had a deal.

"I'm getting worried, Katyuna. Where is Jim?"

"Maybe he's too busy with his homework?"

"I don't think so. I'll go and look for him, just stay here with Morph and eat, I think I can find in his room."

"Okay, but if you won't come soon, I'll eat your desert." Katyuna gave a smile, Jessica smiled back.


	14. No way out

"Jim, are you in here?" asked Jessica when she knocked on the door. No answers. "Jim?" she then open the door.

"What are you doing here?" Growled Jim, while he was sitting at the windows sill. Jessica could see that he had cried.

"Jim what has happen?" she walked worried over to him. But got surprised when he suddenly moved away from her.

"Stop playing around! Okay!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, don't think that I'm a fool! How could you do this to me?"

"Please, I really don't know what you mean."

"You thought I wouldn't figure it out? Well here!" He threw the tape recorder on the table beside him.

Jessica took and listens to it. She was shocked. She had never ever said this about Jim. "Jim I swear, I have never said those things."

"Ha! Yeah right. What do you call this then? It's your voice I hear." He was standing with his arms over crossed.

"Who gave this to you?"

"Does it matter? The proof is right there!"

Jessica tried over and over again, to tell him that it wasn't her, but no matter it helped. Jim didn't want to hear any of it; he had seen the evidence, so nothing could changes his mind.

"You know what? Right from the first day we meet, I never liked you! You were just so, cold hearted and mean that I could throw it all up! And all the things you did and dreamed of, it's just a big joke! So how do you feel about hearing the truth huh?" there came a silence between them.

"I knew it was a lie. I can't believe that I was such a fool! You are just like every other guy, in this f***ing universe! I should never have trusted you! I hate you!" Shouted Jessica while she was trying to hold her tears back. She hated crying! She ran out from his room, and ran into herself.

* * *

><p>Jessica didn't know what to do, at first, until she saw her bag pack. She began to pack all her needed stuff, which meant, her IPod, sketch block, poems book, some snacks, her cat teddy and of course her necklace she got from her dad. She looked at it for one time, and hangs it over her neck. Now she couldn't keep the tears in any longer, they felt out, like it was a waterfall.<p>

And she ran, ran has fast her legs, could carry her. She didn't care, if she ran into people, she just needed to get away. And she knew just the place.

In mean while Jim didn't know what to with himself. He didn't want to go and talk to Katyuna, not going on solar surfing; he just walked forth and back, while he was trying to figure this is out. She told him, that she haven't said those things, but about the tape? It was her voice! He was 100 % sure about it.

* * *

><p>"JIM!" It was Katyuna who called. "I - Jessica is gone!" She showed him a note, where there was wrote: <em>I'm going to be gone for couples of days, see you.<em>

"What!" he took the note and began to read it over and over again. "This wasn't meant to happen."

"What are you talking about?"

Jim then told the episode, between him and Jessica earlier.

"What has got into you?" Katyuna smacked him in the back of his head.

"Ouch! Hey! I had the evidence! Who did you expect from me, to believe?"

"Oh I don't know maybe… HER! She has never, ever lied to you. Tell me one thing, why do you more believe in what Dive's says then what she tells you?"

"I-I-I don't know! Okay! I mean she's, she's-"

"She's what?"

"Stubborn and fatheaded!"

"Well those it remind you of someone?"

Jim did just out of sudden kept silence. Katyuna was right, she did really remind of him. Not only in the thoughts but also at personality. She really was there for him, when he needed it, and he didn't meant all those things he said to her, he just got mad. To mad.

More he thought about it, more he knew that he had screwed it up.

"Oh no… Katyuna… this is all my fault. What have I done?" he began to sob.

He sang:  
>"<em>Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone<em>  
><em>But there's nothing I can say<em> _to change  
>the things I've done<em>  
><em>I'd do anything within my power<em>  
><em>I'd give everything I've got<em>  
><em>But the path I seek is hidden<em> _from me now_

_Katyuna, I let her down_ _she trusted me,  
><em>_believed in me_ _and I let her down_  
><em>Of all the things I hid from her<em>  
><em>I cannot hide the shame<br>_ _And I pray someone,  
>something will<em> _come, to take away the pain_

_There's no way out of this dark place  
><em> _No hope, no future_  
><em>I know I can't be free<em>  
><em>But I can't see another way<em>  
><em>I can't face another day<em>,,

" Oh, Jim…" Katyuna hugged him. She knew that he had done something terrible, but now when he realized his mistake, she just couldn't help it but feeling bad for him.

Jim was sitting and crying, while Katyuna hold him tight. He just wanted to find her and bringing her back to the academy, but he also knew, that it was too late now. Good it was Saturday tomorrow, but no matter what he wanted to get early up and find her. And Katyuna wanted to do the same thing.


	15. Have you ever love or lost somebody?

In the meanwhile Jessica was going to the sea. She knew that there was a little puppy who would like to have visits, and since the ocean was her favorite place, to think and be, it would the right place to stay for a while. It was very windy and the waves were beginning to get bigger.

Even though that it wasn't raining the ground, were still very smooth and muddy. She made her way all over the hills, and she tried her best, not to fall. But it didn't work. She felt and wiggled her ankle. Again.

"Shit! Not again." She tried to stand up, but she slipped again, and that just made the whole thing worse. "Great I bet I have sprained it again…" It hurt so badly that she almost couldn't walk on it. And there was still a bit way to go.

"Well at least it can't get any worse." And just out of sudden there came lighting and then it began to rain heavily. "When do I learn to keep my mouth shut?" She said angry to herself, after a little while, she finally saw the ocean and the cave.

Her foot was still hurting, but she knew that she had to hurry up. And what a welcome she got.

"Hi Scooter. Missed me?" Scooter jumped up and down while he was trying to get topple Jessica down. "Come on let's get into the cave, before we catch a cold." They walked inside into the cave, Jessica was still lagging, and she knew that she had sprained it. It wasn't the first time I had happen, and the doctor had told her to be careful with her foot, now it wasn't every time she listen to them.

After a little while, Scooter was finally relaxing, and relaxed his head on Jessica's leg. Somehow he could feel that there was something that bothers her.

"It's okay Scooter… I'm fine." She could hear the rain and the waves. While it was thundering, she took her IPod up and began to play the first song that came.

_Sometimes it's wrong to walk away, though you think it's over  
>Knowing there's so much more to say<br>Suddenly the moment's gone  
>And all your dreams are upside down<br>And you just wanna change the way the world goes round_

_Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody_  
><em>Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry<em>  
><em>Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby<em>  
><em>Have you ever felt your heart was breaking<em>  
><em>Look-in down the road you should be taking<em>  
><em>I should know, cos I loved and lost the day I let you go<em>

"Oh Leave me alone!"

_Can't help but think that this is wrong; we should be together  
>Back in your arms where I belong-<em>

"Shut up!" Jessica shouted and turned the song of. Scooter looked scared and worried at her; he could see that she was crying. Suddenly there came a lightning a big thunder sound, which scared both of them, Scooter began to bark and Jessica couldn't stand it anymore and hold around Scooter. He stopped barking and was letting his owner to take him tight into her chest.

Jess could feel her heart pounding, not just because she was sad and angry, also because she got a bit scared of the thunder storm. She wasn't afraid of thunder, beside if she was outside or if it was a big thunder storm/sound. Now she really was beginning to cry, her tears streamed down, just like the rain.

* * *

><p>Jim was sitting alone into his room. He was looking out at the rain, he didn't know what to do or say, if he found her again. He was really lost. "How could I make it get that far?" he asked himself.<p>

He was a person who had hard to trust people, but still it had made him trust two people. But why did he just out of sudden make him doubt on Jessica? She had never lied to him. Well one thing for sure, he'll find her and talk it through.

When Jim finally had cleared his mind, he walked back to bed, to try to get some sleep. _  
><em>

**This chapter I got inspired of another story, but I think I tried to make more like my version. :)**


	16. Release your anger

When the next morning came, Katyuna came into Jim's room at 7:00 am. Jim was sitting in his bed, Katyuna could see that he haven't the most peaceful night. He's elbows were on his knees while his face was hidden in his hands. He didn't cried, he were just really tired.

"Jim?" Katyuna came closer to him, and moved his hands.

"Oh, Katyuna… are you ready to go?" then he stood up. But he had no balance and then felt back on the bed.

"I can see you didn't sleep well." Katyuna took a seat on the left side at Jim.

"I didn't sleep at all." Suddenly there was someone who knocked on the door. Jim walked tired over to the door and open it, but when he saw who was standing in front of him, he got surprised.

"Selaura? What- what are-"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Interrupted Katyuna with a stern tone.

"Can I come in?" Selaura asked quietly.

"Yeah… yeah, of course." Jim closed the door after her. Katyuna looked shocked at him.

"Okay, what in the hell is going on here? You were part of Dive's gang, so why in the world are you here?"

"I'm here to help you, to find Jessica." Selaura said, while she was looking down.

"Okay, so here is my second question. Whose side are you on?" Jim looked from Katyuna to Selaura. What's this really true, that Selaura wanted to help them, or did she, only because of Dive, who maybe would track them into another trap.

"I have enough with Dive. He treats everyone like he wants to, he think he can control every person in this stupid universe." Selaura showed them some cuts on her arms, small and long. "That's Dive, he always did this, if I didn't did what he wanted me to do."

Jim and Katyuna was shocked it seemed, that they weren't the only one who got beaten and pushed around, by Dive and his stupid friends.

"Oh, my god…" Katyuna could not find a word.

She nodded.

"Are you sure, that you'll help us? You know that he could kill you." Jim pointed out.

"Dive can go to hell, for all I care! He can't control my life!"

"You go girl!" Katyuna smiled at her new friend.

"Yes, yes it's all very well! But where in the hell can we find Jessica?" Jim asked desperate.

Katyuna and Selaura looked at each other. Jim shook abandoned his head and sat himself beside Selaura, on his bed. Katyuna suddenly remembered something. The ocean! Both she and Jessica had been there when they, need to come away from the academy and to talk. She then remembered what Jessica had told her about the ocean, when they were talking on the roof. She looked at her friends.

"Uh… Jim." Jim looked up at her. "There is one place I think she could be…"

* * *

><p>20. Minutes later, were Jim, Katyuna, Selaura and Morph, on the beach and was looking for Jessica.<p>

"Jessica!" shouted all of them. Morph was looking nervous around. It was still raining a bit, not as much as I did at night.

"Jessica! Jessica where are you!" Jim shouted with all his strength in the lungs. "Where are you..? Please…" He looked down on the sand. He then suddenly felt a calm hand on his shoulder, he didn't turned his face to see who it was.

"We will find her." said Selaura surely. "I promise."

Jim turned his face and saw his 3 friends who was smiling at him, he smiled thankful back. Katyuna smiled and said:

"We all promise." Suddenly she heard something behind her it sounded like a dog. "Wait! I can hear something, I think it's Scooter!" they began to run, and she was right, it was Scooter who had ran to meet them. He jumped up and down.

"Wow easy guy." Jim said. "You know where Jess is right?"

Scooter began to bark, and ran back to where he came from.

"Come on!" Jim called to his friends.

Katyuna was a bit faster then, Jim and Selaura, so she made to the cave first. She walked inside it, and saw Scooter was lying beside Jessica. Katyuna walked slowly over to her, she felt her cheeks, which were freezing cold. "Jessica, Jess get up!" but no response. "Jim, Selaura! Hurry!"

Jim and Selaura ran as fast as they could. Katyuna had a blanket with her, in her bag, and had wrapped it around Jessica. Scooter and Morph looked worried at the teens. Katyuna had her arm around her friend, while she was asleep.

* * *

><p>After long time Jessica finally work up. She was lying on the ground, with something soft around her. She then open up her eyes, she saw a bonfire which warmed the cave up. Scooter and Morph were playing tag. Katyuna was close to the bonfire, and made sure that there still was fire in it.<p>

"Katyuna?" she whispered.

"Jessica! You are awake!" she hugged her friend tight. Jim had also been sleeping for a little while, and when he heard Jessica's voice he walked slowly over to them.

Jessica hadn't notice him, before he stood behind Katyuna." You!" she shouted and began to beat him with her fists, Jim didn't move a bit, but then Jessica could feel that Katyuna was trying to pull her away. "Let me have him! Let me have him!"

"Calm down Jessica! Please!" Begged Katyuna.

"No! I won't calm down!"

"Please do it for me." Jessica pulled her arm away, and stormed out of the cave.

Jim stood speechless, he didn't wanted to look at his friends, so he just walked away, sat on a rock, with his back turned.

Katyuna wanted to go out and talk to Jessica, but she was holding back by Selaura. First she didn't like the thought, but she then realized that it might would be a good idea. So Selaura walked outside and saw Jessica throwing seaweed and rocks out into the water, it was stop raining and the gray skies, was almost gone.

Jessica turned around and saw Selaura. "You! What in the world are you doing here? And where is Dive?"

"Dive isn't here." She told her patiently. "I don't wanna be friends with him anymore."

"Well good for you." Spat Jessica.

"Please listen to Jim."

"What! After all that he had said to me? No way!"

"Please, Jessica. You most trust me, I know I had been some of those bad guys… but I have changed. You know people change."

"Yes, and Jim has defiantly."

Selaura was beginning to lose her patience, but she took a big breath.

"How can it be, that you want to talk to me? But not to Jim? I have been a very terrible person, for both you and your friends, you know that Dive have something to do with this, don't you?"

Jessica was thinking of it. She was right.

"Fine. I will listen to him. But I don't do it for me or him; I'm doing it for my friends."

Selaura gave a smile, and walked inside the cave to get Jim.


	17. Stubborness

"So?" Jessica said when Jim stood in front of her.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't had gone this far."

"Yeah, and now you think I'll forgive you and hug you? I don't think so!" She began to walk away. Normally she would have forgiven him, but she had enough of guys, who blame others.

Jim ran after her. "Wait!" He grabs her arm. "Please listen to me! It was Dive who did this, he sat me up okay? I didn't know what else to believe!"

"Me Jim! Me! You should have trusted me!" Jessica was so angry so she walked away again.

"Aww come on!" Jim was beginning to getting mad too, and was almost giving up. But he knew that he had to make this right. Man that girl was stubborn he thought.

"Hey, wait! Maybe you just-" He then grabbed her shoulders, turned her around and then looked right into her eyes.. "Maybe you just scared that someone actually wanna be with you!" Jessica looked serious and surprised at him; she twisted out of Jim's grab.

"And why would that scare me?"

"Because you are afraid of being hurt." She kept looking at him. "And because you wanna be with me too." He then said.

Jessica didn't know what to say. She knew that he was right, but she just didn't want to admit it.

"You know I had always been there for you. Remember your grandmother?" Jessica looked away. "You know that I would never hurt you, you know me."

"Do I!" she asked. "I knew a guy! Who actually opened my eyes, to see that I could love. But that guy is not here anymore! That's what I know!" Jim and Jessica stood like stoned.

She really did hate him. But he knew that he deserved it. But now it all seemed so hopeless, how would he ever win her trust again.

"Who are you now, Jim Hawkins?" she asked. Her eyes were beginning to watering.

"I… I don't know." He honestly said.

"I thought that." And with that word, she walked back to the cave. Her foot was still hurting a lot.

* * *

><p>The night came. Everyone was sleeping well all beside Jessica and Jim. They didn't knew that each one of them, weren't a sleep, so Jim walked outside of the cave. Morph who work up, because of Jim, followed him.<p>

"You want to company me?"

"Company! Company!" Said the pink blob happily.

Jim left a little smile. He was sitting on the beach, and looked up at the stars. There was still some small clouds, but it seemed that it was going to lighten up. The starts was blinking beautiful, so small and yet so powerful.

"Silver… where are you now? I wish you were here with me and tell me, what I'm going to do." He sighed.

Jessica had managed to stand up and stood behind Jim. She was began to feel sorry for him, and wanted somehow forgive him, but she just couldn't. Not yet. Not before he had proved that he's really sorry, about what happen. She walked back to the cave and felt asleep.

Jim was sitting outside, in something there felt like forever. A cold wind came, and he began to feel cold. So he went back to the cave. He knew no matter what he needed to do, to make Jessica trust him, he would do it.

* * *

><p>The next morning came. Everyone in the cave woke up. Katyuna was the first one, and began to rub her eyes. The bonfire had died out, and the sun shined outside. She looked around and saw all her friends, was beginning to woke up too, all beside Jessica, who wasn't in the cave.<p>

"Everyone! Where is Jessica!"

No one knew where she was, so they ran outside to look for her. Even Scooter ran after them.

"I can't see her." Selaura said.

Suddenly Katyuna thought of the water, she took her jacket of and jumped into the water.

"Katyuna!" Shouted Jim and Selaura. Before they also jumped in, Jim ordered Morph and Scooter to stay where they were.

"How can it be that you always find me?" Jessica asked Katyuna.

"Because I know you to well." Katyuna told with a little smile. Even though that Jessica still was hurt and mad, she couldn't help but give a little laugh. Until she saw Jim she suddenly went silence.

"I'm glad that the water isn't that cold." Selaura said, after the awkward silence. "Shouldn't we take a swim?" Everyone just gave a nod, and started swimming. Jessica was the fastest one, so she was always in front.

While they were swimming, they could hear a sound, it sounded like a whale or something. Just out of sudden, there came whole flock dolphins. Big and small ones.

"Wow!" Jessica said happily. She had always dreaming about swimming with dolphins. One of them even got over to her, and played with her necklace, she got from her dad.

"Please be careful. It means a lot to me." Jessica said calm. The dolphin laughed and swam back to its flock. When the whole pack was gone, Jessica necklace suddenly began to light up.

"Jess..?" said Katyuna when she looked at Jessica. the necklace was two dolphins, formed like a heart with a blue ball in it.

"What?"

She pointed at it. Selaura and Jim was looking curious on it, while it began to flew up. Jessica took it off and let I fly.

"It's like it will show us something." Jessica told them and began to swim after it. Her friends fallowed her.

"Maybe it's not such a good idea." Jim said after a while. The water was beginning to getting colder and darker. Jessica turned around and made a shut up look. He hated when she did that.

After a while the necklace was flying into an underwater cave.

"Maybe is it not a good idea." Katyuna said, when they stopped.

"Come on, you can't be afraid of this." Teased Jessica.

"Who me? No, no, no, no never. What a stupid thing to say." Selaura and Jessica raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes, I'm a little bit afraid." Katyuna admitted. The girl laughed.

Jim just looked mad at Jessica. "No! Let's go back, we don't know where we are going, who know maybe there will be sharks or worse things."

"Since when are you begun to be so careful?" Jessica said in a stern tone.

"Since last time, I went on an adventure."

Katyuna knew what he was talking about. After that she and Jessica had heard about treasure planet, she had a feeling Jim maybe would turn around, if he had a changes to another adventure. Even though he stilled loved adventures, did he still wanted to be careful.

"No way we are going forward." Jessica stubbornly said.

"We are going back!" Jim then said in the same tone.

"Forward!"

"Back!"

"Forward!"

Katyuna and Selaura's head was following the voices from person to person.

"You are so stubborn and fatheaded!" Jim then shouted.

"Well then I guess it is true! I'am just like you!" and with that word, she turned around and followed her necklace.

Selaura and Katyuna looked from Jim to the cave and back to Jim. He looked insulted and mad at the same time; he had crossed his arms and had turned his back on them. The girls sighed and followed Jessica into the cave.

Jim didn't wanted to be alone in the sea, didn't wanted to go back either, he actually didn't know which way to go…

**Some of the things they are saying, is inspired of two kinds of movies ^^ A walk to remember and ice ages 2 ;)**


	18. Forgivness and treasure

For a while the girls had been swimming in the underwater cave, it was dark and the only thing that gave light, was the necklace.

"Wow its dark in here." Selaura said, and without knowing that she trampled her knee into a rock. "Ouch!"

"Are you ok?" Jessica asked her friend, not knowing where she was.

"Yeah I'm fine."

After a while Katyuna felt something on the shoulder. "Uhm… girls is it one of you, who are touching my shoulder?" She said frighten.

"No." Selaura and Jessica said at the same time.

Katyuna touched the thing on the shoulder, and she began to scream. But then a hand covered her mouth.

"Shh! It's me Jim." Jim hold a flashlight and lighted it up.

"Don't ever! Do that again! Got it?"

"Got it." Laughed Jim.

"I thought you didn't want to come." Jessica said, with her arms crossed.

"Have you ever heard about, changing minds?" Jim shot back. "Besides, one of us needs to look after you, to make sure that you are not getting into any troubles."

Jessica rolled her eyes. _Troubles? Ha! What troubles? _After that thought, Jessica felt something surrounding her waist. "What's going on?" she began to get scared. It was still dark, but since that flashlight was turned on, she could glimpse what was holding her. It was a giant squid with some fins on the back and arms.

"HELP!" She shouted. Her friends heard her and swim as fast as they could swim over to her.

"Jessica!" Shouted Katyuna.

"Why? Why is it always squids?" asked Selaura.

"Uhm, not to make pressure on you but… can you help me here!" Jessica shouted desperate while she got lifted up to the big mouth.

Jim took his flashlight and swam closer to them and blinded the squid with the light. It scared somehow the creature and swam away.

There was an awkward silence between the teens. Until Jessica finally said:

"Thank you… for saving my life."

"Don't mention it." Jim said with a little smile. "We should… move on." Jessica agreed with him and kept going. Selaura and Katyuna smiled at each other and followed them.

Suddenly the necklace began to flow up.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" asked Katyuna.

"I have no idea." answered Jessica.

They swim up and saw that they were over the water. They were still in the cave tough.

"What is this place?" asked Selaura, She looked around.

"If I knew, I would have told you." Jim answered.

Jessica and Katyuna were looking around on the walls too. They were covered with all kind of different signs on. Amazing enough, there was light in the cave.

Jim knew he had seen them before.

Jessica couldn't help, but looked at Jim who looked fascinating on the walls.

"Have you seen them before?" She asked.

He looked surprised at her. First time she speaks to him, without a mad voice since yesterday.

"I think know what the signs are called. I knew that I had seen them before! One of my mom's old family friend had told me about them.

"What?" the girls asked curious.

"Just for a year ago, I found Treasure Planet. It's some hieroglyphic of ancient culture."

"Really? So Jessica's necklace will show us a way to find a map… and find a new treasure!" asked Katyuna excited.

"I think so."

All girls look surprised on each other.

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Jessica. "Let's check it out!"

"We are right behind you!" laughed Selaura.

As further they came into the cave, they saw more and more signs. It was like they were trying to tell them something, but of course none of them couldn't read it. Until they came to the end of the cave, they met a wall. The only thing there was on the wall, was a little hole, formed like a ball, but over it there was a pirate sign.

"Pirates!" Jessica gasped.

"Okay this gonna be more and more scary!" Katyuna said shaking.

And just like that the necklace felt down on the ground, and didn't light anymore.

Everyone was looking, for a rock, a sign or something. But as more they looked as more they got impatience.

"There is nothing in here!" shouted Jessica. "It was just foolish dream… A new treasure huh? Ha! How could I be so stupid?" She sat herself on a big stone, while her hands were playing with her necklace, and rested her elbows on her knees. "Sorry guys that I sat you up with this."

Katyuna walked over to, sat beside her and laid a comforting hand on her shoulders.

"Don't say sorry, it was fun as long it lasted." Jessica looked on her, Katyuna smiled to her, she smiled back.

"Thank you."

Selaura looked once more at the hole. She then looked at Jim, who knew what she was thinking. Jessica saw the look on their faces, and before anyone could say something, she haven't seen it before, but there was some dolphins around the little hole, where the necklace should fit in. And then the wall opened up!

"Woa!" said everyone.

They walked into the big room, which was covered with diamonds and money. It all was so shining and beautiful.

"Oh. My. God!" said Selaura.

"So… it wasn't a joke after all?" said Jessica, and look surprised around.

Katyuna was touching the gold, while she putted something in her pocket she found a ball.

"Hey, guys! I think I had found something!" she called.

Jessica ran over to her, and took the ball. Jim and Selaura came over to her and looked curious at it.

"It's a map!" Jessica and Jim said on the same time. They looked at each other and looked away. Then they notice that their friends were looking at them. "What?"

"Come on! You can't stay mad at each other forever!"

"Katyuna is right!" Selaura said with her arms over crossed. "I think we should let you to stay in here, until you are friends again."

"You sound like my mother." Jim said.

"I'm agreeing with Selaura." Katyuna took Jessica Necklace and walked out of the cave.

Jessica wanted to protest, but before she had a chance the caves door closed. She looked at Jim who looked awkwardly at her. She then throws her arms in to the air and sat herself on the floor.

"Well this is great." She said sarcastic.

"Maybe this isn't a bad idea. Let's talk trough it, okay? Please listen."

First she didn't want to, but she knew that she no choice. Jim came over to her and sat himself down. He then told the story from the beginning. But she still got mad at him.

"Jess I really didn't mean, what I said to you, okay? I just got angry and didn't think about what I said." He could see in her eyes that she wanted to walk away again. "You know you can't run away from you troubles."

She looked at him. He was right; she always tried to run away from her troubles.

"But it wasn't fair! You should have thought about it one more time."

"Your right."

"What-what?" Jessica looked surprised at him. It was the first time he admitted that she was right.

"You're right." He could see a smile came on her face. "Wait… is that a smile I see?"

She then stopped and looked again mad on him. And without any warnings Jim got slapped very hard.

"Okay that one I deserved." He looked at her again, and didn't care about that his cheek was burning. Suddenly Jessica took his shirt and pulled him into a long deep kiss. First were his eyes wide open and then they relaxed. When she stopped, he looked at her.

"What was that?"

"Well, let us say, that it was a forgiven kiss." She gave a smirk.

"Hm… maybe I should get forgiven a little bit more."

"Arh I don't think so, next time you want to get forgiven, you should think about what, you should get forgiven for."

Jim smiled and nodded he couldn't help but kissed her once again.

* * *

><p>Katyuna and Selaura had been waited outside for a while, and decided that they should get inside again. When they came they saw that their friends were kissing.<p>

Katyuna cleared her throat, and then they looked at them with red cheeks. "Well, sorry to interrupt this tender moment, but we need to figure out what this ball is leading us too." She said with a smirk. Jim and Jessica nodded.

After a while Jim told them that it leaded them to a treasure. And he opened the map just in the same way, as he had opened the map to Treasure Planet. And all kind of planets came up, Earth, Montressor, Jupiter all kind of planets. The only difference between the maps was that the light was blue instead of green.

"Wow! How could this be real?" asked Jessica.

Jim smiled, but suddenly the map stopped to turn around.

"Hey! The treasure is on Theia kolliderer!" said Jessica.

"Huh? You know that planet?" asked Jim.

"Well I have read about it."

" Oh…"

"What kind of treasure is it?" asked Katyuna.

"If I should be honest. I don't know… I had seen a lot of treasure legend, but not this one." Answered Jim.

Jessica was looking on it. It's looked like it could be the treasure of…

"I think I know it." said Jessica.

Everyone look surprised at her.

"My dad had told me about a treasure, it's just like Treasure Planet. Yes I have heard about it. Just like Captain Nathaniel Flint had made place and a map for his treasure, did his brother do the same thing."

" What! A brother? Did Captain Nathaniel flint have a brother?"

"His name was, Captain Corte Flint. He had almost taken all the treasure in the universe, but of course was his brother always a step forward him. So he decided to make his own map and get a new place, where it could hide, so no one would ever find it, not even his brother." Jessica began to think of her father, why didn't he go out and look for the treasure, by himself?

"Woa." Said all totally tongue tied.

"How long will it takes to get there up?" asked Selaura.

"I will guessed it's would take about a couple of days."

"Really? Not longer!"

"This could be a start of a great adventure…" said Katyuna

* * *

><p><strong>Juhuu! A brand new adventure! And think, even Captain Flint has a brother XD hehe.<strong>

** Lets see, how it will go now between Jim and Jessica.**


	19. If I never knew you

"Okay, now calm down." Jim said. "An adventure is not just excitement and fun. It can be dangerous."

Jessica raises an eyebrow at him. "What danger?" She said in a funny tone.

"Jess it's serious, with pirates and traps it's really dangerous!"

"You are not afraid, are you?"

Jim looked surprised at her. He? Scared? That was a stupid question! He had fought with a pirates, and had survived the traps, and then he found the Treasure Planet. So why should he be afraid?

"No, I'am not afraid! I'm just worry about what could happen."

"Jim, just so you don't kill yourself, so are we not going anywhere now." said Katyuna. "And don't misunderstand me, I really wanna go, but remember it's school time tomorrow, and it might would be a good idea, if go to the classes."

"Why, should we? The teachers are so stupid."

"Jess, I know your right, but you if you don't wanna fail this year, you have to go to the classes." said Selaura calm fully. "And both you and I know, it's the right thing, and we can always come back, the next weekend, and then we can figure out what we are gonna do about that map thing, okay?"

Jessica looked away, she knew deep inside that Selaura was right, but she also really wanted to go on an adventure. But more she thought about it more she knew that her mother wouldn't be happy if she failed.

"Fine. You won. But in the next weekend, we come back, right?"

"Sure."

After that Jessica hided the map in a little chest, while the others were going, she looked one last time at the stuff, followed her friends and closed the stone-door.

When they got back on the sore, ran Morph and Scooter over to their owners, Scooter was so happy that he almost made Jessica fall back.

"Well someone has missed you." Katyuna said.

Jessica smiled at her friends. "Easy boy, have we really been gone for that long?" Scooter barked happily.

"Missed you! Missed you!" Morph said while he was licking Jim all over his head.

"Come on Morph, you know that you would see me again, besides we live together." Jim said with a smirk. Morph relaxed and nodded.

After a half hour, were all friends in their rooms. Selaura didn't wanted to go back, so she asked Katyuna and Jessica if she could sleep with them, because she was sleeping with two evil girls, and they knew Dive. Her friends knew that Dive would do some terrible things to her, if she was alone or with her roommates.

At the night could Jessica not sleep. A lot of thought was running through her head. So she took her shoes and jacket on and went outside to the park. Even that she knew that she wasn't allowed to go outside at 11:00 pm. Many things had happen in the first year on the academy. Got friends, beaten up, felt in love, got hurt, found a treasure map and lost her grandmother… just out of sudden she went sad. She missed her so much, and after all what had happen, she needed to talk to her, and tell her all the things she had done and discovered.

Suddenly she could hear someone behind her, and since it was dark she couldn't see who it was, so she turned around and kicked the person into his stomachs, but then she figure out it was her injured foot and shouted while she hold her foot.

"Ouch… next time warn me before you attack me, okay?" the person said while he hold around his ribs.

"Jim? I'm so sorry I thought you were someone else."

Jim walked on her left side. "I have an idea about that it could be Dive."

"How could that come on your mind?" she asked sarcastic.

Jim smiled and looked up into the stars.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" He asked her while they were looking at the stars.

"Yes… it is."

She walked over to a bench, Jim followed her he could see that something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?"

"I'am just afraid."

"Afraid? You? How can it be possible?" Jim grinned, and Jessica gave him a serious look.

"Oh, you mean it."

"Jim, don't tell me that you not are worry about, what Dive would do when he sees us not only together but also with Selaura."

Jim was thinking of that. She was right, he was worried about that. He knew that Dive wouldn't be happy for it at all, but he didn't care about it, he didn't wanted to lose Jessica again, and he didn't want to lose Selaura as his friends.

"I don't care about him! I love you! And there is no one who can't change that."

Jessica was looking surprised at him. He really did love her. And she would lie if she said that she didn't love him. Even that Jim had hurt her, she stilled loved him, and she couldn't imagine how it would be if she never had met him.

"Jim, what if, we didn't know each other?" she asked him. Jim was looking at the stars again.

"Jess I would rather die, then live and never had known you." He answered. Jessica smiled at him that was the sweetest thing that anyone ever had said to her. She raised herself up, walked over to a little lake and gazed at the stars. Jim followed her and took her arm around her shoulders; he could feel that she was tense. He then pulled her into a hug; Jessica took her arms around him too, and then began slowly to cry. After that terrible fight they had, she realized that her stubbornness could had coast their relationship.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"Don't sorry… it wasn't your fault." It was like he had read her mind.

-Jim-  
><em>If I never knew you<em>  
><em> If I never felt this love<em>  
><em> I would have no inkling <em>  
><em>of How precious life can be<em>

_And if I never held you _  
><em>I would never have a clue <em>  
><em>How at last I'd find in you <em>  
><em>The missing part of me<em>

_In this world so full of fear _  
><em>Full of rage and lies <em>  
><em>I can see the truth so clear <em>  
><em>In your eyes <em>  
><em>So dry your eyes<em>

_And I'm so grateful to you _  
><em>I'd have lived my whole life through <em>  
><em>Lost forever <em>  
><em>If I never knew you<em>

-Jessica-  
><em>I thought our love would be so beautiful <em>  
><em>Somehow we made the whole world bright<em>

_I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong _  
><em>All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night <em>  
><em>But still my heart is singing <em>  
><em>We were right<em>

-Jessica- (Jim)  
><em>If I never knew you (There's no moment I regret) <em>  
><em>If I never knew this love (Since the moment that we met) <em>  
><em>I would have no inkling of (If our time has gone too fast) <em>  
><em>How precious life can be (I've lived at last...)<em>

-Jim-  
><em>And I'm so grateful to you <em>  
><em>I'd have lived my whole life through <em>  
><em>Empty as the sky<em>

-Jessica-  
><em>Never knowing why<em>

-Both-  
><em>Lost forever<em>  
><em> If I never knew you<em>

When they stopped singing they kissed it was deep, longer than any of the other kiss had been. Finally they returned back to their rooms, and no one had notice that they were gone. When the teens were in front of their rooms, did Jessica not walk into her room.

"Jim?"

He looked up, before he opened the door up into his room.

"May I sleep with you?" She was still a little bit scared and knew that she would be safe in Jim's arms, and she didn't wanted to wake her friends up, besides she had been thinking in long time to ask him.

"Of course." They got inside.

Jim was the first one who lay down in his bed, and then came Jessica, he lied his left arm around her, and took her hand, Jessica hold his hand tight into herself, and with a smile on their faces, they felt a sleep. There was no fear, no struggles, no Dive… Just them.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I took a song from disney, If I never knew you from Pocahontas.<strong>

** I just thought it would fit perfectly to the scene. Anyway hope you'll enjoy it :D**

**and thanks a lot for reviewing! **


	20. What to do?

Suddenly at 6:00 in the morning burst Katyuna and Selaura through the door.

"Jim!" Shouted both girls. "Jessica is gone!" When they looked over to Jim's bed then they saw Jessica lying beside him. When Jessica heard their shouting she lifted her head sleepy up.

"What- what are all the fuss about?" she said while she rubbed her eyes.

"We thought you were in danger or maybe had run away." Selaura told her. "But I can see that you have been in a good company." she winked. Jessica smiled and blushed.

"What time is it?"

"It's 06:12 am."

"What…? It's too early." She felt back on the pillow, and by accent she let her arm fall down right on Jim's head.

"Ow! Hey what's going on?" He said sleepy.

"Sorry Jim, good morning." Jessica said.

"Good morning, was this the best way to wake me up?"

The girls laughed.

"What are you two doing here?" he then asked Katyuna and Selaura.

Katyuna then told him why they just burst into his room. Just like Jessica he blushed a bit, when they mentioned that Jessica was sleeping with him.

"Well I can see that some of you had a nice and warm night, man it was cold!" Selaura then said. The weather was normally warm at day, since it was in the middle of June, but sometimes at the nights, it was cold.  
>Everyone was smiling. After a while Jessica went into her own room to changes cloths with Selaura and Katyuna.<p>

* * *

><p>When they were done, they took something to eat, today there were supposing to be in each classes. Jim should go to shouting lessons, Katyuna math, Selaura fencing class and Jessica was on her way to the astronomy class, one of her favorite's classes.<p>

But before she got into the class, Dive stopped her.

"Dive? What do you want?" She said angrily.

Dive smiled at her, and said:

"Glad you ask. You see, you got something that belongs to me."

Jessica didn't understand. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't think that I'm stupid. Because then you're wrong."

Jessica crossed her arms, raises an eyebrow at him and gave a smirk.

"Are you sure? Cause I think you look pretty stupid." She said, turned around and walked way, to the class. But she didn't come very long, cause then Dive took her shoulders and turned her around. He holds her solid by her shoulders so she couldn't run away.

"Look. You got the map, and I want it. So where is it?" She didn't said a word. "Where is it!" He took her by the shirt and left her up, so she couldn't touch the ground.

"I won't tell you!"

He let her go, and she felt down on the ground.

"Mark my words, if you don't come with the map at 7:00 pm then you'll be sorry, I'm not kidding, come with the map, or you and all your friends will be finished! And come alone." Then the bell ringed, Dive walked away from Jessica, and she was just looking scared at him. What should she do now?

* * *

><p>It was really difficult for Jessica to concentrate in the class. Should she give the map to Dive, and save herself and her friends? Or should she hide the map, to the moment she and her friends will go on the adventure?<p>

"Miss. Hinrichsen are you listening?" Said a bird-looking teacher.

"Yes sir."

The teacher noded and continued.

When the day was over, Jessica went to Jim's room; she knew that she had tell him. Katyuna and Selaura were in his room too. The time showed 5:45 o'clock.

"Hey Jess, where have you been?" Selaura asked.

"Uhm guys… is it okay, if I talk to Jim alone?"

"Yes sure." Katyuna said and walked out of the room with Selaura.

"Thanks." said Jessica thankfully.

Jim had raised himself up, and looked at Jessica, who had a worry expression. "What's wrong Jess?" he asked and laid his hand on her shoulder.

She turned around and looked at him.

"Jim, I… let's sit in your bed." Jim followed her. "Jim… Dive came over to me today, and said I if didn't gave him the map, he would hurt not just me but also you, Katyuna and Selaura."

Jim wanted to say something, but didn't know what.

"And he told that I should come alone… I have been thinking to show up, but not to give him the map, but to stand up and tell him a word or two-"

"NO!" shouted Jim suddenly. "No! I don't want that Dive beat you up, just because of a stupid map! There is no way that I will let you go!" Jim stood up now; he had a worry and a serious expression on the same time. Jessica looked away. "Please, don't do it. I…" he looked down.

"I don't wanna lose you, again." He said.  
>Jessica stands herself up, walked over to him and gave him a hug.<p>

"And you never will." She gave him a kiss on his forehead and they stood a while like that.


	21. Stands up

Jim and Jessica was agreed that she didn't should go for meeting Dive, and that Jim should figure out something about that treasure they had found. When he was gone, walked Jessica into her room and told Katyuna and Selaura about, what Dive had said to her.

"You don't want to give him the map, do you?" asked Katyuna.

"No! Of course not!" answered Jessica.

"But what do you want to do, I mean where in the world did he know about the map in the first place?" asked Selaura.

"I don't know where he knows about it, but I only wanna meet him and say a thing or two!"

Katyuna did sit in her bed, but stood up right after she heard Jessica's plan.

"Are you crazy! He's going to kill you! I know you can beat him when he's alone, but not when his friends are there!"

Jessica looked away.

"I know. But it's maybe my only chance, to give him a lesson and tell him what I mean about him. And maybe make him leave us alone."

Both girls understood her but they still thought it was a crazy idea.

She gave them both a hug and walked over to the door, but before she walks out the room, she turned her face and said:

"Well you do me a favor?" The girls nodded.

"Will you please, don't tell it to Jim? I don't want him to be worry, alright?"

The girls sighed but promised her that they wouldn't say a word. Jessica smiled thankfully and ran out of the room; it was about time to meet the bastards.

* * *

><p>7:00 o'clock:<p>

Jessica met Dive on the beach, she could see the cave, and knew that her dog was in there, she actually thought that he knew about her dog, and would use him against her. But when she looked at Dive, there was no dog, she breath relieved. When she looked at Dive, she saw that he wasn't alone, Andrew, Sam and two others.

_Man… I'm gonna die._She thought as she got closer to them, she didn't ran away, because it was now or never, and then she stood face to face with Dive, he was smiling evil at her.

"Well, well, well, Jessica I didn't know that you were so desperate to get peace for you and your friends."

Jessica said nothing just stood and stared at him.

"So where is the map?"

"Why do you want it so badly? What's is so important about it?"

"There are a person who will make me rich, if I give him it. And you know that man very well, he told me that you met him for some years ago. So where is it?"

Jessica looked confused at him, which man? "I don't have it." She then said coldly.

Dive looked at his friends and back at her.

"You don't have it? So where is it?"

"Like I had said before: I don't wanna tell you!"

"Uhh… well, so do you know what will happen now, right?" Jessica pinched her eyes together, while Dive gave a sign to Andrew and Sam told her arms, she knew it wouldn't help to fight against it, they were two strong.

"Why do you always make your friends to hold me? Why don't you come and beat me without help?" She spat. Dive looked curious at her, and gave a smirk.

"Do you really think that I'm that stupid? If I don't get someone to hold you, then we both know that you run away like the little week girl you are."

Jessica gave him an angry look and clenched her teeth together. Why did everyone use that word against her?

"I just ask you one more time. It's your last chance. Where is the map?" he said while he had his face right in hers.

"Screw you!" she said and then she spat at him. Dive dried the spat away, and kicked her in her ribs. She screamed of pain…

* * *

><p>In the meanwhile was Jim went back to Katyuna and Jessica's room. He had some news about the treasure, and wanted to share it with his friends.<p>

"I'am so glad that Jessica stayed away from Dive." He said to himself before he walked in. When he came in, he only saw Katyuna and Selaura who was making their homework. But there was no Jessica.

"Where is Jessica?" he asked.

The girls looked from him to each other.

"I don't know." Said Katyuna and hurried looked back to her book.

He glared at her, with his arms crossed. Katyuna felt it and tried her best to ignore him. And so did Selaura. But after some seconds, Katyuna couldn't take it anymore.

"Arr! Alright! I can't hold it in! She is out to meet with Dive!"

Jim looked shocked at her, with big eyes. Selaura glared at Katyuna.

"What! No!" shouted Jim.

He began to walk over to the door. Selaura grab his arm.

"What will you do?"

"I will get her back! And fight Dive if it gonna be necessary."

The girls nodded and followed him. Then they ran out of the room.

"What the hell did she think of?" Jim through himself that they were out of the academy. "We must find her before it's too late!"


	22. It's finally over

"Do you have enough!" shouted Dive to Jessica who now was laying on the ground and try to stand up, but however she try to get up, she was kicked of Dive in her ribs. Jessica had tried her best not to cry, but the pain had just been to much.

"Where is the map!" he kicked her one more time and hold in, to hear her answer.

"I… I don't wanna… tell you…" she said breathless and out of pain.

Dive got angry and just before he could tramp on her once again, he heard someone behind him.

"DIVE!" Dive took his leg back, and turned around. He smiled when he saw who was coming

"Oh look, guys. It's Jim Hawkins, who will help his little girlfriend." Both Dive and his friends laughed.

"Dive, I just say it one time, leave Jessica alone!" They two teenage boys were in front of each other, and stood face to face. They weren't far from where Jessica was lying, she couldn't move. Dive gave him a smirk and said in a arrogant tone:

"And what if I don't?"

Jim didn't say it but took his fist and hit Dive once again in his face, so he felt backwards on the ground, as Dive had his hand on his right eyes, he gave sign to his friends, to beat him.

Katyuna and Selaura ran hurried over to Jessica. While Jim tried to fight for his life. When they came over to her, did Jessica not move, she had open eyes, but she was totally gone.

"Jessica! Jessica wake up! Please! Jim needs you!" shouted Katyuna while she did everything she could to make her wake up.

"Jessica! Jessica…"

_"Jessica. Wake up." said a similar and calm voice._

_"Grandma?" she looked surprised at her. She it couldn't be, or could it…? "No, it can't be true. You are-"_

_"Dead? Maybe in the real world but not in your heart or in your mind."_

_Jessica didn't understand._

_"But what are you doing here?"_

_"Try to get you up. Because there is someone who needs you!"_

_"Who?"_

"Aaarrgh!"

Jessica woke up. She could hear that it was Jim who screamed.

"Jessica! You're awake!" shouted Katyuna.

"Thanks guys, but there are someone who needs me!" She smiled and ran over to Jim who now was lying on the ground.

"Hey, Jerk!" shouted Jessica after Dive. "Yes, I'm talking to you, Dive!" Dives turns around and saw Jessica. Jessica walked over to Jim, but got stopped by Dive and his company. She looked angry at them.

"Get out of my way!"

"Look, Jess." said Dive. "There are one more rule, I had forgot to tell you. No one, and I repeats: no one can give me any orders! And special not girls! You must live with that, hunny."

"Oh, oh." said Katyuna.

"What? Why: oh, oh?" asked Selaura.

"You'll see."

Jessica stood in front of Dive once again, and kicked him right into _his _ribs! Yes she had a lot of pain, but nothing could hold her back, when it depended her friends.

"Ups… there are one more rule I have forgotten to tell you too. There are no one and I repeats: no one, that's calling me `hunny´ and just so you know. I'am what I'am and now one can change that!"

She tried to beat him one more time, but then Andrew and Sam came from the back and hold her back. Selaura and Katyuna tried to help both Jim and Jessica, be they got also holding back by the two other friends of Dive.

"Discard them over to the weak Hawkins." The boys did what their "chef" said.

Jessica landed right on Jim. "Ow!" Both said. Jessica took Jim's arm, and all four friends was looking at Dives friends. Jessica and Jim had no strength back, and Selaura and Katyuna knew that they couldn't do anything against them. Suddenly a bark from behind came, it was Scooter, he had felt that Jessica and her friends was in danger, he ran up and began to bite Dive's jeans.

"Aww how cute, a little puppy is helping his friends." And with that he kicked Scooter and throws him into the others. Jessica holds him back.

"It was a nice try, Scooter but you are still too little." She looked at him, to see if he was hurt, but it didn't looked like there was come any damages. Scooter growled at Dive.

"Beat them down, until one of them tells, where the maps is."

Andrew took Selaura's wrist and raised her up, before he could something to her, the Principle said:

"Let go of her, immediately!" He said in a stern tone.

Dive walked over to him.

"Professor Fletcher. I…" began Dive. "My pleasure to see you sir-"

"What's going on here?"

"Oh, yeah… uh, what's going on? Heh… yes it's a little funny story. Uhm…"

"Dive have threatened and abused us and many others!" Jessica shouted, while she still was on the ground.

"I know Miss. Hinrichsen. I have heard a lot about you Mr. Anderson. I had heard how you have threatened those four persons, here." The owl looked from them to Dive again.

"What are you trying to say?" said Dive worried, since he didn't know what there was going to happen.

"I'm saying that I have called the police and your parents."

Now was Dive afraid.

"What! Why!"

_Stupid question._ thought Jessica and rolled her eyes.

"Let's see. First do you have abused Jessica and her friends, after that do you have threatened Mr. Hawkins, and of course do you have threatened Mrs. Netherfield with a knife, which is forbidden to have on the academy! You have even said that you wanted to kill them!"

And just like that the police came and took Dive and his company with them.

"Just wait, Hinrichsen! I will return and get the map! Just wait and see!"

Jessica shook her head and thought: _That boy has seen too many movies._

She smiled to the Professor, who smiled back.

"How are you, everyone?"

"I'm fine, just wounded my knee, but beside that there are nothing." Told Katyuna. The knee was bleeding a bit.

"I'm fine sir, no wounds here." Said Selaura.

Professor Fletcher smiled at the girl, and then looked at Jim and Jessica. Both was lying down, and hold around their ribs.

"I think we should get you two to the doctor."

For once, Jim and Jessica didn't disagree, about that.

Jim took his hand and laid it on her arm.

"When do you ever learn that you shall listen to me?" he asked.

Jessica smiled and said softly:

"Never." She took her hand and laid it on his.

"Thank you Principal Fletcher, but may I ask you, how did you figure out, what was going on?"

"If it's not was for this young man…" the owl gave a sign to a young boy not older than Katyuna, Jessica, Selaura and Jim, to come forward.

The boy was tall, had a green T-shirt on, blue shorts and had light brown hair, it was almost yellow.

"Thanks a lot for your help!" Jim said, and tried to stand up, he almost felt backwards again, but somehow he managed to get steady. "But where did you know what was going on?"

"Well, I have been watching you in long time, even that you haven't notice, I was almost every time nearby." The boy told them. Katyuna had not notice it before, but as more she looked, more she thought there was something familiar about him. Could it be?

"Benjamin…?" she asked.

All her friends turned around and looked surprised at her. What was going on?

The boy walked slowly over to her, he had the same expression like her, was it really her?

"Katyuna? It is really you!" the boy smiled happily.

"Benjamin! It is you!" Both teens gave the biggest hug they ever had made. Katyuna couldn't believe it! She met her old friend; she didn't have seen him for many years!

"I thought that I never should see you again." said Benjamin as he hold around her. Katyuna had tears in her eyes, normal would she hold them in, but she was so happy, that she couldn't.

"Me too."

Jessica smiled at them and had also managed to get up, she took Jim's hand, and looked at their friend. Selaura smiled at them too.

* * *

><p>As the next day came, Jim and Jessica were on the schools hospital. They had been searched, wrinkle photographed, and both doctor's were agree that they had broken ribs on both left and right side. Beside that Jim had an almost broken his nose and got a black eye.<p>

Jessica on the other side, at just broken her ribs, of course, plus she got some bruised on her arm but she had also sprained her ankle very bad, so she needed to hold it in rest for about a month, and she should try not to walk on it too much.

Lucky for that there still was a little while before the last school day was coming.

As both of them sat in the same room, their mothers burst into them, and gave them a tight hug.

"Mom! My ribs!" Jessica shouted.

"Oh sorry sweetie… when your principle called me and told, that your were going to the hospital, I just got on the fastest plane and buss I could get, and on the way I met Jim's mother, who got the same information. My sweet, sweet girl, why didn't you call me?"

"Because there was nothing to tell, I would have called you when I was got out from the hospital. Really mom I'm fine, it's just some wounds, they will heal again."

"But remember what the doctors had told you, about your foot and-"

"Mom! It's not the first time it happens to me." Her mother couldn't help and smiled. Jim and Sarah looked at them. Jim sat with his mouth wide open, and when Jessica looked at him and whispered, just as he could hear it.

"You see what I mean?" Jim nodded and remembered their talk, about overprotecting mothers.

"And you young man! What were you thinking of! To get into fights like this? Again!"

"But mom-"

"It was my fault Mrs. Hawkins, he did it to protect me." Interrupted Jessica.

Sarah got a bit relaxed and somehow a proud expression. She looked back on Jim; she then gentle touched his bangs. "Is it true?"

"Yes mom, I did it because I care for her."

His mother smiled at him, and then too Jessica and her mother. Jessica could see in her mother's eyes that she wasn't happy about, that her boyfriend was someone who had got into fights in his past, but she knew that she didn't wanted to pull it up now.

Sarah gave her son a gentle hug, it looked like she knew how to handle broken ribs, and well the reasons must be, that he had done it before.

Jim and Jessica looked at each other; it wasn't meant that it was like this their mothers should meet each other.


	23. Friendship and love final chapter

The time pasted by, it had been about 2 or 3 weeks since, Dive and his friends was arrested, Katyuna met her best friend, and Jim and Jessica's mothers left them for about 3 days ago. The principle had ordered Jessica to take, Scooter with her home, or return him to his old owner, and somehow she managed to make her mom, to keep him, and she had said yes.

Jim eye was beginning to get its normal colors again, and just like for another week, he could get the splint of his nose of. Jim couldn't wait for that, he thought that he looked like a totally moron with it on.

There was only about a month back of the first school year. Only two other years to go.

One day went Selaura to the Principle office and asked if she could get a new room. The girls she was living with now, was mean and some really snops. A bunny and a cat, the schools most popular girls. She had then been allowed to move, into Katyuna and Jessica's room.

Katyuna and Benjamin were taking a walk through the garden on the school, the weather was warm and nice and the flowers were in bloom.

"I wanna say thanks once again, for what you did for me, and my friends. If you didn't had said something, then this never would had take an end."

"Ah it was nothing, I'm just glad that I could help." He said, suddenly he felt something touching his hand. It was Katyuna who hold it in hers. As the time went by they talked about what, had happen to them in the years.

After a while, they went back to Katyuna's room. And before she could go inside Benjamin stopped her.

" Hey! Katyuna?"

Katyuna turned around. "Yes?"

"We could… I mean, if you want… could we eat on a restaurant in the town, which is not far from the academy and then we maybe could-"

Katyuna took her finger and putted it on his lips, she gave a smile and said: "You are talking too much. But yes I will."

"Really? That's great!" he smiled at her, she laughed. "I mean, that's great. Shall we say on Saturday?"

"That sounds great!"

"Shall we meet at 6:00 am? I'll come and get you."

"Yes… well see ya." Said Katyuna and hugged him, both of them blushed. Just when she closed the door, she heard Benjamin shouting 'yes'. She smiled.  
>Jim was very tired, he sat in Jessica's bed, and looked, as she draw in her sketchbook, she had missed to draw in it, in long time. But they looked up as they saw how happy Katyuna looked, as she walked over to her bed. Katyuna had a feeling, which she never thought that she would feel, it was love. She was in love.<p>

"Well… Katyuna, what are you so happy about?" Jessica asked curiously.

"Nothing."

"Aww, come on Katyuna, you can't hide it, it shinning all over you."

"I swear for my boyfriend, that I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Boyfriend? Hey wait a minute… You don't have a boyfriend."

Before Jessica could say any word, did Katyuna walk into the bathroom.

"You think she's hiding something?" Jim asked her.

"Maybe, but in a way or another, I'll make her talk."

* * *

><p>In the mean while had Selaura begun to packing all her stuff and to get ready to move into her new room.<p>

"And what are you thinking you are doing?" asked a light brown cat.

"What is looking I'am doing? I'm moving." said Selaura coldly.

"And where do you want move?" asked a yellow rabbit.

"Is not one of your businesses, Angela."

With that word walked Selaura out from the room, with all her stuff.

"You are not going anywhere." Said the cat as she stood in front of the door.

"Get out of my way, Jeanette."

"You can't live on your own, out there." Said the Jeanette mean.

"Oh, yeah?" Selaura took her arm and throw her away. "Watch me!"

As Selaura walked through the hall way, she couldn't help but smile. Moving in to her two best friends, got away from two stupid, annoying girls. Could it get any better?

* * *

><p>Now it was finally Saturday. Katyuna tried to find the right cloths to her date, while Selaura… yes she was sleeping, she wasn't a morning person. Even though the time showed 11:15 am! It was even amazing that Selaura could sleep from all the noise that Katyuna made. Enough about that.<p>

In the mean while, Jim and Jessica had gone out to the beach. Jessica was a little bit disappointed that they couldn't go and look more about the treasure they had found, but because she needed to rest her foot, and both Jim and she should relax their bodies, so they had all agreed to wait after the summer vacation.

"Come on, Jessica!" begged Jim, as he flew on the solar surfer.

"Do you think it's a good idea? I mean shouldn't we be resting?"

"Resting? What word is that now?"

Jessica gave him a serious look.

"Come on Jess, you know you want to get a ride too."

She crossed her arms.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaseeeee?." Said Jim, and showed her the biggest poppy eyes he could make.

"Hey, it's unfair to make those eyes."

"Why do you think I'm doing it?" Jim grinned. Jessica was still standing with her arms crossed.

"You aren't scared, are you?"

Jessica rolled her eyes and said:

"No, I'm just listening to the doctors."

"Since when are you beginning to listen to them?"

"Since I broke ribs on both side."

"You are scared."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No I'm not! It's not like it would be first the time, I'll be riding on your solar surfer."

"Then?"

Jessica gave him one glared, but then she gave up. He was right; she really wanted to ride on it again.

"Fine, but promise me I won't get hurt more, then I already am."

"Don't worry, you won't."

Jessica stood on the solar surfer, as Jim hold her hands tight to the sails.

"Ready?" Jessica nodded. And then just like that, they were up in the air.

Jessica tried to close her eyes, just to see how it felt, and she could feel it in her stomach, the way they flew and the way Jim hold around her hands. She smiled and suddenly could she feel that Jim made a loop. It's was so awesome! She opened slowly her eyes up, she didn't look down but was looking at the sky!

Then they come on the ground again, smiled Jessica the biggest smile she ever had made.

"Wow! That was awesome! I will try it again!" shouted Jessica.

Jim grinned at her and then they took another trip.

"WOOO-HOOOO!" Shouted both teenagers.

After some hours was the teen beginning to get tired, with all the flying thing. So they decided to take a break on the beach. The water was calm, there was only a gentle wind coming from the west side.

"This was one of my best days ever!" She said while she had her head leaning on Jim's shoulders.

"And mine." He said.

"Jim?"

"Hm?"

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

She looked serious and curious at him. "Remember when talked about my dad? Well I was just thinking, about how quiet you got… So could you tell me something about your dad?"

Jim looked shocked on her. He never thought she would bring it up, he cleared his throat.

"Well… he was really busy, with all the traveling, he was a spacer, but one day, I was about 7 years old, he just left, I never saw him again. And because of that, I got in a lot of troubles, in the school and with the cops, I actually almost got into the juvenile hall, but then got that map to treasure planet, well you know that story."

Jessica nodded and looked very interested in his story, maybe her dad didn't had been there for her, but she had never thought it could end like that for a person.

"Anyway, when I got on the ship to Treasure Planet, I met this Cyborg. He was actually acting like a father to me, the father I never had, and I'm thankful for that, without him, I might sit in the juvenile hall now." Jim was finish to talk about his dad and Silver.

He looked at Jessica, who just had gone silence. "One day, I would love to meet that man, who saved you from that hell." She said with a smile.

"I know you would love him."

"You know, that I would give anything for an adventure like yours right?"

" Yeah, and we are soon going on it too!" Said Jim and stood up he took Jessica's hand, and helped her up.

"Somehow I think that this was meant to be our future." He stopped when he had heard himself. He sounded just like his mother.

"Do me a favor. Next time I'm sounding like my mother please beat me." He shouldn't say that twice, because then took Jessica her fit and hit him on his shoulder.

"Ouch! Hey! I didn't mean now!"

"I know. I did it because I want to." Jessica grinned.

"You can just wait, when I catch you!" said Jim with mean smile on his lips.

"You mean if, you catch me." Said Jessica and began to run on the beach.

"Hey be careful with your ankle!" Shouted Jim while he ran after her.

"Your right! But I don't always listing to my doctors!"

Jim kept running after and finally, he could reach her arm, but as she tried to get free, they were circling and Jim felt first on the sand, and then landed Jessica on the top. They kissed and looked at each other.

"You are the most annoying girl I ever had meet."

"You too."

"I'm not a girl!"

"Are you sure?"

"Why you little!" He then took Jessica by her shoulders and made her be the one who was on the bottom of them. He began to tickle her. It was one of the worst things she ever knew.

"STOP Jim!" Be he didn't stop. "Jim pleases my ribs!"

"Oh yes… sorry." He finally stopped.

He lay down beside her. The sun was beginning to go down, and some small stars were beginning to show. They took each other hands, looked at each other and smiled. Jessica couldn't help but gentle touched Jim's splint on his nose.

"You kind of look cute with it on." They laughed.

A new love, a new adventure, new friends and a new life…

The end

To continued…

**Yeps, this is the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading my story. Don't worry they will go out and find the treasure, there will be more about it, in the next story, yes. There will be new friends, old faces and new enemies ;) **

**SO stay put and get ready for the next story, I'll soon post it, but I have stories too, I need to finish, so you might have to wait a little while. :)**

**Anyway a special thanks to: Eventhorizon6 read her story! She's is very good in writing, thank you so much for taking time, to read it ^^**

**Here is the caracters:**

**Jim Hawkins and Morph (c) Dinsey - Treasure Planet**

**Dive (c) Dinsey (heard it should come from disney)**

**Selaura (c) Herself**

**Katyuna (c) Herself**

**Benjamin (c) Himself**

**The teachers, friends of Dive, and Jessica (c) Me**

**Scooter (c) Eventhorizon6**


End file.
